Silly Boys
by Aeri Shin
Summary: Dio, cowok imut nan unyu tapi rada jutek yang masih betah ngejomblo. Punya Abang abnormal yang ketagihan film yadong. Punya geng uke yang isinya cowok-cowok cantik. Ada juga Oh Sehun, sang pejuang cinta yang gak pernah nyerah buat dapatin hati Dio, dan kisah romantis bin konyol lainnya diantara Dio dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Crack Pair/HunSoo-ChanLu-KrAy-KaiBaek-ChenMin-SuTao.
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT**

**.**

**RIRY JJANG/ AERI SHIN / YURIAI**

**.**

**TITLE : SILLY BOYS**

**.**

**CAST : EXO OT12**

**.**

**PAIRING : HUNSOO, CHANLU, KAIBAEK, KRAY, CHENMIN, SUTAO**

**.**

**GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, HUMOR.**

**.**

**RATED : T *mungkin :P***

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO MILIK TUHAN, ORANG TUANYA, DAN SM. RIRY CUMA PINJEM NAMA DOANK. TAPI SIH MAUNYA, DIO SAMA LUHAN JUGA PUNYA RIRY *PLAK* #DITABOKEXOSTAN#**

**AN: INI FF GAJE, CERITA GAK JELAS, NGAWUR, BASI, HUMOR GAGAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. JADI,BAGI YANG EMANK ENGGAK SUKA MENDING KELUAR AJA DARI PADA MUNTAH, HEHEHE :P.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, OOC, BAHASA SEKALI LAGI TIDAK BAKU, CRACK PAIR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : THIS IS THEM.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krrriiingggg Krrriiinnngggg Krrrriiinggg**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh, berisikkkk!"

Si Dio tetep aja begulat di tempat tidurnya. Enggak peduli itu jam wekernya dari tadi bunyi nyuruh dia buat bangun. Kasian juga sih liat itu jam, soalnya Dio matiinnya bukan dengan cara biasa.

**Braaaakkk!**

Nah, baru dibilang udah kejadian. Jam wekernya yang tadi masih asik berdering, sekarang udah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Poor jam -,-.

"DIIIIOOOOOOOO!"

Dari lantai bawah, terdengar suara Mamihnya Dio. Gile, suaranya tinggi banget ngalahin tingginya menara eiffel. Sumpeh deh.

"IYAH MAMMMMIIIIH ! DIO BANGUUUNNNNNN!" teriak Dio yang akhirnya bangun juga. Ternyata suara tinggi nan cempreng Mamihnya lebih ampuh dari pada jam weker yang batrenya udah soak. Dan ngenesnya, hancur lagi. Kaya'nya Dio musti beli jam weker baru.

Oh iya, kaya'nya enggak asik nih kalo' belum kenalan sama Dio dan keluarga.

Kalo' gitu acara perkenalannya kita mulai dari Dio ajahhh yakkk !?

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

Dio...

Cowok imut yang rada jutek sama orang yang gak dia kenal. Pinter masak ngalah-ngalahin Mamihnya sendiri. Suka bersih-bersih, pinter, soleh, rajin menabung, berbakti sama orang tua, dan bla bla bla deh. Dia masih jomblo, bukan karena gak ada yang ngecengin. Tapi orang yang dia harap ngecengin dia kagak ngecengin sampe' sekarang. Dia suka sama temen Abangnya.

Oh ya, ngomongin abangnya, kita ke lantai bawah yuk. Kita tinggalin dulu Dio yang mau mandi. Sssstttt, ayo semua ikut. Enggak boleh ngintipin orang mandiiihhhh...

"HUUUUAAAAAA MMAAAMIIIHHHH TEGGAAAAA!"

Nah itu suara abangnya Dio.

"MAMIH JANGAN AMBIL LAPTOP KRIS DONK! ITU SEPARUH HIDUP KRIS ADA DISITU..."

"SEPARUH HIDUP KAMU BILANG? MAMIH GAK MAU TAU, POKOKNYA INI LAPTOP MAMIH SITA SAMPE KAMU MAU SADAR!"

Waduh,kaya'nya ada yang lagi berantem. Itu Kris, abangnya Dio kasian banget. Terkapar di lantai, sambil megang kaki Mamihnya. Nangis kejer ampe' ingus meler.

"JANGAN DONK MIHHHHH! MAMIH TEGA YA SAMA KRIS"

"EMANK! POKOKNYA LAPTOP MAMIH SITA! TITIK!"

"HIKKKSSS! MAAMMMIIIHHHH!"

Mamihnya kagak peduli ama Kris yang udah kaya' mayat idup guling-guling di lantai dan langsung angkat kaki dari kamar Kris. Udah Cuma pake' boxer ama kaos kutang lagi. Ckckck, kasiaaannnn...

Kris itu abangnya Dio yang bisa dibilang ahlinya peryadongan. Dio aja gak habis pikir kenapa abangnya bisa mesum kaya' gitu. Dio sih yakin, kemesuman abangnya itu ditularin dari kakak sepupunya yang yadongnya udah level tinggi, kelas kakap, raja dari segala raja, best of the best pokoknya mah... Siapa lagi kalo' bukan Eunhyuk. Gara-gara suka maen ps bareng, trus habis itu Kris ditawarin majalah pria dewasa, trus habis itu baca-baca komik 3L ampe' ketagihan, dan akhirnya Kris kepincut ama yang namanya film bo*ep. Yah, walopun koleksinya belum sebanyak Eunhyuk. Sebelumnya dia bertekad buat ngalahin rekor video yadong di laptopnya Eunhyuk, tapi gak ada hujan gak ada badai, Mamihnya tiba-tiba nyita laptop tercintahnya. Alhasil, dia Cuma bisa meratapi nasibnya yang super duper ngenes itu sambil nangis plus diguyur sama shower di kamar mandi. Kasian amat deh lu Bang -,-.

Udah ah, kita tinggaling Kris yang lagi bersinetron ria. Kita ke Mamih Papihnya dolo yukkk.

Itu si Mamih habis nyembunyiin laptopnya Kris di tempat yang aman, sekarang lagi nyiapin sarapan buat suami tercintanya ama anak terunyunya.

Mamihnya Dio ama Kris itu cantik banget. Imut plus Unyu kaya' Dio. Rada-rada jutek juga sih, tapi kalo' udah kenal, orangnya seru banget. Mamihnya punya usaha salon, jadi sama kaya' Papih yang jarang di rumah. (Mamih Dio ama Kris = Taeyeon).

Kalo' Papihnya sekarang lagi adem ayem, woles baca koran sambil nyeruput kopinya di meja makan. Aduh si Papih ihhh, ganteng pisaaannnn. Kalo' Mamih lebih mirip ama Dio, tapi kalo' Papih lebih mirip ama Kris. Ganteng, tegap, tinggi pula. Tapi sayang, Kris tingginya kebangetan. Kaya'nya sih jatah tinggi badannya Dio di ambil semua sama Dia. Alhasil, Dio Cuma bisa pundung ngeratapin badannya yang gak bisa tinggi kaya' Papih dan Abangnya. (Papih Dio ama Kris = Siwon).

Papihnya mereka ini sibuk banget kerjaannya, dan sering pergi ke luar kota. Jadi Mamihnya juga sering ikut sama Papih kalo' ada kerjaan diluar kota. Nah, kalo' Dio udah ditinggal bedua doang sama Kris, Dio selalu ngunci pintu kamarnya pake' gembok gede. Alasannya, karena dia takut diseret sama Abang mesumnya itu buat nonton film biru bareng. -.- Poor Dio.

"Abang mana Mih?" tanya Dio yang udah selesai siap-siap dan sekarang udah duduk rapih di meja makan nungguin Mamihnya selesai ngolesin selai di roti bakarnya.

"Au tuh Abangmu, ngambek kali dia" jawab Mamih enteng.

Dio naikin sebelah alisnya, " Ngambek kenapa Mih?"

Mamihnya nyengir trus ngasih roti bakar yang udah diolesin selai ke Dio, " Laptopnya udah Mamih sita"

Dio melotot kaget,O_O " Ciyus Mih?"

Mamihnya Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

Dio yang mendengar berita bahagia itu langsung ketawa girang " Hhahahahahahahaha, Mamih the bessttttt"

Papih yang ngeliatin anak ama Istrinya lagi ketawa membahana itu Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, lu ngetawain gue ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara Kris muncul. Dia udah ada di belakang Dio entah sejak kapan. Disekitarnya udah ada aura hitam. Mukanya dia pasang garang. Bener, dia emank lagi ngambek. Dan kaya'nya omongan dia yang bilang separuh idupnya itu hilang emank bener. Liat aja mukanya, udah kaya' mayat idup yang ngincar mangsa. Ihhh,,ceeyyyyemmm...

Dio ama Mamihnya langsung berenti ketawa. Liat mukanya Kris yang ngenes kaya' gitu sih sebenarnya bikin Mamihnya gak tega. Tapi demi kebaikan anaknya yang super ganteng itu, Mamih tetep harus ngelakuinnya.

"Eh, kagak kok Bang... Abang kenapa mukanya mendung kaya' gitu? Padahal tadi gue baca ramalan cuaca, katanya hari ini cerah loh Bang " Dio pura-pura kagak tau ama musibah yang lagi menimpa Abangnya itu.

Mamih sama Papih Cuma nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"Separuh hidup gue ilang ! Lo puas?!"

"Widihhhh, abang seyem banget... Ya udah, gue turut berbela sungkawa ya Bang... Oh ya, ntar gue bantuin cari deh separo idup abang yang ilang itu, gimana?"

Gak ada jawaban dari Kris. Percuma dia ngeladenin adeknya yang super ngeselin itu.

"Udah ah, gue mau cabut ke kampus..." Kris yang betenya luar biasa itu pergi gitu aja dari ruang makan, ambil kunci mobil di ruang tamu terus jalan ke pintu.

"Kris, enggak sarapan dulu?" tanya Mamihnya sedikit cemas.

"Kagak nafsu Mih!" jawabnya ketus terus keluar dari rumah.

"E-ehhh, Abang tunggu gue!" Dio langsung cepet-cepet nyusul abangnya itu, tapi gak lupa cipika-cipiki ama Papih Mamihnya dulu.

"Mamih Papih, Dio berangkat ya, Lop you muaaaah muaaahhh... Smelekooommmmm".

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

Sampai di Sekolah Dio.

"Thanks ya Bang!" Dio udah siap-siap mau turun dari mobil "Eh, Bang... Mukanya jangan manyun gitu donk. Jelek tau... Lu jadi kaya' anaknya Omas,bukan anaknya Mamih Papih" sungut Dio.

"Alah, berisik Luuu! Cepat sana keluar! Lo enggak liat gue lagi bete?!" Kris mukanya kusut banget. Sekusut baju Papihnya yang belom di setrika sama Mamih.

"Ih, Abang gue serem... Iya! Gue turun!" Dio balik ngedumel.

Baru aja Dio turun dari mobil, dia ketemu ama dua sahabat gedeknya. Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Baeeekkk, Xiiiiing, tungguin gueeee !" teriak Dio.

Temennya yang dipanggilpun langsung nengok.

Mereka berenti di depan gerbang. Nungguin si Dio yang lagi jalan bak Miss Indonesia ke arah mereka. Buset dah, ni orang udah minta tungguin, jalannya malah nyantai gitu kaya' gak ada dosa.

"Eh, elu di anter Abang ganteng ya?" si Baekhyun udah nanya-nanya aja waktu Dio nyampe'.

Dio ngerutin keningnya, "Dasar lo genit... Ntar gue aduin Kai baru tau rasa".

Si Bebek malah nyengir-nyegir "Eh,jangan donk Yo... Gue kan Cuma ngepens gituh ama Abang Lo"

"Idiiiihhh, jomblo mesum kaya' gitu lo suka, ckck... Au ah, sabodo gue!" Dio abis gitu langsung merhatiin si Lay, " Elu kenapa Xing senyam senyum kaya' gitu? Bulan ini belum di rukiyah ya?"

Yang di tanya malah geleng-geleng sambil nunduk.

"Hai, Lay..." sapa seseorang. Arahnya dari dari belakang Dio.

"H-hai... Hyung..." balas Lay malu-malu cicak. Dio langsung noleh ke belakang, dan ternyata oh ternyata, orang itu Abangnya.

Baekhyun cengo, mulutnya mangap, matanya kagak berkedip. Idolanya udah ada di depannya, dan...

Bentar deh, itu si Kris kok wajahnya bersinar banget, ngalah-ngalahin lampu philips yang tahan ampe' 15 tahun. Mukanya kagak mendung lagi. Dia juga senyum, ngeliatin gigi putihnya ala iklan pepsodent. Beneran deh, kalo' bilang Raden Ajeng Kartini sih namanya 'Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang'.

"Elu ngapain Bang kesini? Udah pergi sono, tadi lo bilang Lo Bakal telat masuk kuliah?" si Dio dengan lancangnya ngerusak acara tatap-tatapannya Kris ama Lay. Pake' acara ngusir segala pula.

Si Baekhyun masih setia ama posisi wenaknya ngeliatin Kris, yang menurut dia Kris itu lebih ganteng dari Tom Cruise, lebih keren dari Channing Tatum, dan lebih sekseh dari Angelina Jolie ! . Upppsssss, sorry ralat, maksudnya suaminya Angelina Jolie atuuhhh.

"Diem aja deh pendek, elu ngerusak suasana banget sih !" Kris nyuruh Dio diam. Dan parahnya pake' ngatain pula.

.

P.E.N.D.E.K.

.

Satu kata yang bisa bikin Dio ngerasa terhina. Jadi manusia yang paling rendah di muka bumi ini. Harga dirinya di injek-injek. Hatinya disobek-sobek. Pokoknya ngenes deh.

Dio pun akhirnya diam. Kaya'nya aura hitam Kris sekarang pindah ke Dio. Baekhyun udah gak mandangin Kris lagi, tapi malah sembunyi di balik punggung Lay karena dia takut kalo' tiba-tiba Dio nyerang dia dan pulang Cuma tinggal nama. Dia masih pengen hidup, dia mau nikah dulu ama Kai, ngebahagiain BoNyoknya, kasih Kai anak plus cucu buat ortunya.

Dio yang lagi pundung tiba-tiba itu pun pergi gitu aja, ngelewatin pintu gerbang terus jalan ke kelasnya. Si Lay ama Baekhyun jadi rada ngeri kalo' udah ngeliat Dio kaya' gitu.

Akhirnya Lay sama Baekhyun pun pamit ke Kris "Hyung, kita pergi dulu ya, itu si Dio perlu dijagain. Aku takut ntar dia malah ngehamburin kelas...".

Kris agak kecewa sih karena dia harus pisah ama cowok idamannya itu, tapi dia juga takut kalo' adeknya bikin masalah di Sekolah, apalagi ngehamburin kelas. Otomatis Mamih Papihnya harus ngeganti kerugian meja ama kursi yang rusak. Sebenernya dia enggak kasian sama Mamih Papihnya, dia Cuma kasian ama dirinya sendiri. Bayangin donk, kalo' pengeluaran Mamih Papih bertambah, yang jadi korban kortingan itu duit jajannya. Dan dia gak mau duit jajannya di korting, karena pasti dia jadi gak bisa ngapelin kecengan tercintahnya, si Lay.

Kris ngangguk gak rela, "I-iya deh, sana kejar Dio".

"Maaf ya Hyung..." sahut Lay lagi. "Annyeong Hyung..." si Baekhyun juga ikutan pamit sambil dadah-dadah kaya' Miss Universe.

Lay ama Baekhyun pun pergi ngejar si Dio, ninggalin Kris yang masih setia natap punggung Lay.

"LAY!" teriak Kris, Lay pun noleh ke dia, "NTAR MALAM GUE TELFON YAK!".

Lay langsung ngeblush. Sambil senyum dia ngangguk ke Kris, Baekhyun yang ngeliat lovey dovey mereka Cuma bisa nahan mual.

"Hayu atuh Xiingggg" Baekhyun narik Lay. "Eh,iyaaa Maaf... Hayu!" dan akhirnya mereka terusin lari ke kelas. Kudu cepat tuh mereka, sebelum Dio ngamuk.

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Sampai di kelas, Lay sama Baekhyun langsung natap ke meja Dio. Suasana kelas hening banget kaya' kuburan. Anak-anak yang lain pada duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing. Agak aneh sih, soalnya bel masuk belum bunyi.

"Eh, kenapa pada diem sih?" tanya Baekhyun sama salah satu murid.

Cowok yang ditanyain itu ngangkat bahunya terus naikin dagunya ke arah Dio yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang.

"Tadi dia nyuruh kita semua diam, dia ngancam kalo' kita gak nurutin perintahnya, dia bakal obrak abrik ini kelas" sungut cowok itu.

Baekhyun bergedik ngeri. Temennya itu emank serem banget kalo' lagi marah.

"_Untung dah gue gak pernah ngatain dia pendek..."_ batinnya.

Beda sama Baekhyun, Lay berainiin diri buat ngedekatin Dio yang lagi nenggelamin mukanya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Dio, lo gak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Dio ngangkat kepalanya. Dia ngeliatin Lay. Matanya mulai berair nahan air mata, dan...

.

.

"HUUUAAAAA! XING, ABANG GUE TEGA BANGET AMA GUE!" tangis Dio pecah. Baekhyun yang kaget buru-buru nyamperin dia.

"Yo, tenang donk, jangan nangis gitu..." Baekhyun coba menenangkan. Tapi bukannya tenang, tangisan Dio malah tambah kencang. Anak-anak sekelas pada nutup telinganya. Gile, suara Dio tinggi melengking banget kaya' Mamihnya.

"HUUUAAAAAA! ABANG GUE SELALU NGATAIN GUE PENDEK! GUE TAU DIA EMANK TINGGI! TAPI ENGGAK GITU JUGA DONK! EMANK SALAH SIAPA GUE PENDEK KAYA GINI HAH?! SALAH MAMIH GUE YANG NGELAHIRIN GUE?! SALAH KAKEK NENEK GUE?! SALAH BUYUT-BUYUT GUE?! GGGAAAAKKKK! ITU SEMUA SALAH DIA TAU ENGGAK SIH LOOOO! DIA YANG NGAMBIL JATAH TINGGI GUE! DIA YANG MARRUUUUUKKKK!" Dio ngedumel panjang, semua murid di kelas pada cengo ngeliatin Dio. Bang Ipul, tukang bersih-bersih sekolah juga sampe' gak tega ngeliat muka Dio yang ngenes banget sekarang. Lay sama Baekhyun natap Dio khawatir. Ingus Dio udah meler, pipinya udah basah karena air selokan –eh gak ding!- maksudnya air mata. ^^v pisss Dio.

"Iya, gue ngerti kok Yo... Jangan nangis lagi donk, plissssssss" Baekhyun jadi serius sekarang. Dia gak suka kalo' ngeliat sahabatnya nangis.

**Mmmffttttttssrrooeorrtttttt**

Dio ngeluarin ingusnya yang udah penuh di hidungnya.

"Iya,jangan nangis lagi donk Beb... Ntar biar Kris yang gue kasih pelajaran supaya kagak ngatain elo lagih..." hibur Lay. Dia ngelus-ngelus punggung Dio, kalo' Baekhyun meluk Dio dari samping.

"Iya Yo, dan lain kali kalo' lo nangis, jangan baju gue yang dijadiin lap ingus lo ya..." Baekhyun rada-rada sedih pas ngomong, soalnya bajunya udah basah gara-gara ingusnya Dio yang membanjir.

"Ehehehe, sorry yang Baek, abisnya gue enggak punya tissue... Lagian elu kan lagi meluk gue, ya udah sekalian aja gue kasih ingus gue ke lo..." habis itu Dio langsung natap Lay.

"Beneran Xing? Janji ya?!" tiba-tiba aja tuh isakannya Dio berenti. Dia seneng banget pas denger kata-kata Lay barusan.

"Iya..." Lay ngangguk.

"Eunggggg" Dio langsung senyum lima centi " Ma'acihhh Ayaaankkk Ixiiingggg" Dio langsung meluk si Lay. Lay pun balas pelukannya. Dan akhirnya, peristiwa besar yang dialami Dio pagi ini diakhiri dengan acara 'berpelukan' Dio, Lay dan Baekhyun. Murid-murid yang lain pun bersyukur dan lega ngeliat Dio udah tenang. Setidaknya kelas mereka gak jadi di hancurin ama Dio yang lagi murka.

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Jam Istirahat.

Dio dan bubuhannya udah ada di kantin. Lay lagi pesanin makanan buat mereka berlima.

Iya berlima... Selain Dio, Baekhyun sama Lay, ada dua orang lagi di bubuhan mereka. Mereka enggak sekelas sama Dio, Baekhyun, dan Lay. Mereka itu kelas 3, tapi sukanya bergaul sama adek kelas. Mereka Xiumin dan Luhan.

Xiumin itu yang lagi duduk disampingnya Dio. Yang pipinya bulat kaya' bakpao itu. Aduh, itu pipi ngegemesin banget, minta di cubit .. Nah, kalo' Luhan yang duduk didepannya Dio. Dia lagi mainin hapenya. Luhan itu punya muka cantik banget, dia itu primadonanya sekolah. Banyak banget yang ngejar dia, tapi hatinya udah ada yang punya... Anggota bubuhan seme yang populer seantero sekolah, namanya Chanyeol.

Oh ya, biar gak bingung sinih dijelasin dulu. Jadi di SM High School (selanjutnya kita singkat SHS aja ya...) itu punya dua kubu populer. Yang satu kubu Uke, dan yang satunya lagi kubu Seme. Mereka punya fanclub masing-masing, nah kalo' kubu uke rata-rata fansnya cowok, tapi kalo' kubu seme rata-rata fansnya cewek. Di kubu uke anggotanya seperti yang udah kalian tau, terdiri dari Dio, Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Nah, kalo' di kubu seme anggotanya terdiri dari Chanyeol pacarnya Luhan yang tadi udah di sebutin, terus ada Kai pacarnya si Bebek genit, lalu Chen, dan Sehun si magnae pejuang cinta.

Eits, baru diomongin, orangnya udah dateng. Itu, kubu seme jalan ala cowok-cowok F4 di BBF, diiringi lagu Paradise nyamperin mejanya kubu uke. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, rambut tuh cowok-cowok ganteng berterbangan.

Si Bebek ama Rusa- maksudnya Luhan- langsung berdiri waktu ngeliat bebeb mereka udah ada didepan meja mereka. Lay yang baru aja selesai mesen, duduk gitu aja gak menghiraukan kedatangan empat cowok ganteng itu. Ya iyalah, kan dimata Lay yang paling ganteng itu Cuma Kris. Nah,itu si Dio Cuma ngedengus sebel . Beda sama Xiumin yang lagi senyum malu-maluin pas ngeliat Chen yang bergaya ala Goo Junpyo ketua geng F4. Iya, si Chen emank ketua Kubu Seme,kekeke.

Bebek udah ditarik aja sama si item Kai ke pojokan, biasa tuh anak kalo' udah jam istirahat hobinya mojok di kantin. Enggak jauh beda sama KaiBaek, itu si Chanyeol sama Luhan juga ikutan mojok ninggalin Dio ama Lay yang emank masih berstatus jomblo. Bedanya, Lay biarpun jomblo tapi udah punya calon bebeb, kalo' si Dio ngenes sih. Abisnya, cowok yang dia suka sampe' sekarang kagak ngeceng-ngecengin juga. Dio Cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat KaiBaek yang mojok sambil suap-suapan cilok dan ChanLu yang lagi foto-foto pake gaya alay buat Luhan apdet ke instagramnya. Maklum, Luhan kan narsis,kekeke...

.

"Ih, Chen apaan sih? Gak lucu tau..." Dio noleh ke Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya. Yaoloh, sumpah Dio mual banget ngeliat si Xiumin yang senyum-senyum cengengesan sambil nyolek-nyolek lengannya Chen.

"Hufffttt..." Dio menghela nafas bosan. Jujur sih, Dio iri juga sama temen-temennya. Baekhyun ama Luhan udah punya pacar, Lay ama Xiumin tinggal nunggu ditembak doank, nah Dio?

.

"Hai Hyung..." eh tiba-tiba ada yang nyolek dagu Dio dari samping, cowok itu juga langsung duduk disampingnya Dio. Dio sweatdrop lagi.

"Elo belum pernah digampar ya Hun?" sahut Dio datar pada cowok yang ternyata Sehun itu.

"Ehehehe, kalo' sama Hyung sih belom... Kalo' Hyung mau gampar boleh kok,sekalian dielus-elus juga boleh, ini Hyung..." seru Sehun sambil nyodorin pipinya buat digampar ama Dio.

"Idiiihh, gak sudi gue... Sana sana, genit banget sih jadi cowok!" si Dio malah dorong-dorong mukanya Sehun.

Sehun langsung manyun, " Hyung kok tega banget sih sama aku?"

Dio ngangkat alisnya sebelah, "tega apanya?"

Sehun masang muka poker facenya, terus deketin mukanya ke telinga Dio, " Tega bikin aku jatuh cinta sampe' bikin jatuh bangun ngejar Hyung..."

**BLUSH**

Dio mukanya langsung memerah pas denger gombalannya Sehun.

Sehun malah ketawa merdeka habis sukses bikin si kecengannya ngeblush.

Belum pada tau ya?

Iya, jadi Sehun itu naksir berat ama si Dio. Tiap hari Dio pasti digodain ama bocah albino itu. Eh, kagak beneran albino kok, Cuma emank kulitnya putih banget dari ujung kaki ampe' ujung kepala. Kecuali rambutnya yang suka dia cat warna-warni. Sehun udah ngecengin Dio lama hampir setengah tahun, tapi Dio aja yang selalu nolak. Alasannya karena dia pengen banget temen abangnya yang dia suka itu yang ngecengin dia. Kasian sih si Sehun, tapi dia enggak pernah nyerah buat dapetin cinta pujaan hatinya itu. Dia enggak pernah mau dibilang jomblo, dan selalu nyebut dirinya Pejuang Cinta mamennn. Salut deh ama si Sehun. *prokprokprok*

Di belakangnya Sehun ada fangirl yang bawa-bawa banner segala kaya' orang mau nonton konser.

.

'**CEMUNGUT KAKAK! GET HIS LOVE !'**

'**WE BELIEVE ON YOU OH SEHUN'**

'**I'M HUNSOO SHIPPER! HUNSOO IS REAL!'**

'**WE LOVE HUNSOO!'**

'**HUNSOO LOVE FOREVER AFTER'**

'**KEEP CALM AND MAKE IT HAPPEN!'**

'**PROUD TO BE A HUNSOO SHIPPER'**

.

Yah, begitulah kira-kira isi tulisan dibannernya.

.

Kita tinggalin deh hardshippernya Hunsoo. Kita kembali ke, HunSoo! #ngomongnyaalaTukulAhjussi#

"Bomat dah Hun, siapa suruh suka sama Gue... Gue tau gue emank imut,unyu,lucu,manis, dan keren... Tapi maaf ya Hun, bukan elo yang gue tunggu" Dio ngomongnya gak punya perasaan banget. Gak tau apa mukanya Sehun tiba-tiba kusut gara-gara kata-katanya yang menghujam jantung Sehun. Sakit banget...

"Gak papa kok Hyung kalo' emank Hyung belum mau nerima Aku. Aku gak bakal nyerah gitu aja, aku bakalan tetap memperjuangkan cinta ini!" Sehun tibatiba berdiri diatas kursi. Ngomongnya semangat banget kaya' pejuang kemerdekaan. #MERDEKASEHUN

"Serah elo deh Hun" jawab Dio datar. Terus neguk susu pisang yang tadi dipesanin ama Lay.

"Eh,btw kenapa elo jalannya ngangkang Hun?" lanjut Dio.

Sehun langsung masang senyum lagi ke Dio, "Ah Hyung, jadi dari tadi merhatiin aku yaaaa..." sahutnya sambil nyolek pipi Dio.

Dio buru-buru ngusap pipinya, " Idih, geer amat sih lo bocah! Bukannya gitu, gue ngeliatnya aneh aja gitu, elu kaya' habis..." Dio keliatan lagi mikir terus natap Sehun tajam.

Sehun ngerutin dahinya, "Hyung mikir jorok ya?! Kagak Hyung, aku kagak berani ngelakuin yang kaya' begituan, aku masih perjaka Hyung... Aku mau ngelakuin 'itu' nanti kalo' udah dapetin Hyung... Lagian aku kan seme Hyung..." Si Sehun masih aja sempet-sempet ngegombalin si Dio.

Dio sweatdrop lagi, "Iyuuhhh... dasar mesum. Terus kenapa elo jalannya ngangkang gitu?" Dio malah tambah penasaran.

Sehun seneng ngeliat Dio yang penasaran sama keadaanya itu, gak papa donk geer dikit.

Sehun nyengir kaya' spongebob sebelum dia ngedeketin telinga Dio lagi. Dia bisikin sesuatu ke Dio.

.

.

.

"**Aku..."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Habis..."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Di..."**

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong Haseyo ^^**

**OKai, jangan gebukin Riry dan jangan bunuh Riry karena ngshare ff gaje kaya' beginian...**

**Karena Riry sendiri juga bingung kenapa Riry nulis ff ini?**

**Pasti ceritanya garing, humor gagal, enggak lucu, bahasa ancur naujubilah, bikin pengen muntah, dan blah blah blah ,**

**Sekali lagi maaf deh ya kalo' emank gak berkenan, tapi kalo' ada yang suka ya alhamdulillah...**

**Oke deh readers-nim, gomapta yang udah singgah mampir dan mau baca ff gaje ini...**

**Oh ya, di Chapter 1 ini baru perkenalan tokoh dan karakter doank, tapi mian kalo' gak ngena ya *bow***

**Sekian dari Riry, sekali lagi maaf dan makasih buat yang udah baca :) Lop You muah muah :D**

**At least, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT**

**.**

**RIRY JJANG/ AERI SHIN / YURIAI**

**.**

**TITLE : SILLY BOYS**

**.**

**CAST : EXO OT12**

**.**

**PAIRING : HUNSOO, CHANLU, KAIBAEK, KRAY, CHENMIN, SUTAO**

**.**

**GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, HUMOR.**

**.**

**RATED : T *mungkin :P***

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO MILIK TUHAN, ORANG TUANYA, DAN SM. RIRY CUMA PINJEM NAMA DOANK. TAPI SIH MAUNYA, DIO SAMA LUHAN JUGA PUNYA RIRY *PLAK* #DITABOKEXOSTAN#**

**AN: INI FF GAJE, CERITA GAK JELAS, NGAWUR, BASI, HUMOR GAGAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. JADI,BAGI YANG EMANK ENGGAK SUKA MENDING KELUAR AJA DARI PADA MUNTAH, HEHEHE :P.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, OOC, BAHASA SEKALI LAGI TIDAK BAKU, CRACK PAIR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : DIO UP AND DOWN.**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Aku..."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Habis..."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Di..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mundurin badannya. Dio yang tadinya tegang sama jawaban Sehun langsung lemes.

"Gak asik ah kalo' aku kasih tau Hyung gitu aja" Sehun ngelipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maksud Lo?"

"Kita buat perjanjian gimana?" si Sehun mulai deketin mukanya lagi ke Dio.

Dio udah geregetan sebenernya. Enggak tau kenapa dia jadi kepo banget kaya' gitu. Padahal biasanya enggak.

Dio ngehela nafasnya, "Oke, gini ya Hun... Gue gak tau kenapa gue jadi rada kepo gini? Gue juga sebenernya udah kesel ama elu, tapi gue takut gue gak bisa tidur nanti malem kalo' elo gak ngasih tau gue kenapa elo jalan ngangkang kaya' gitu. Gue enggak mau dihantuin kekepoan gue sendiri, jadi..."

.

"Jadi...?" Sehun ngasih smirk-nya ke Dio.

Omigot, guanteng bangettssss .

"Y-ya ja-jadi, e-lo m-ma-u pe-r-jan-ji-jian k-ka-ya gi-m-ma-na?" Dio ngomongnya tiba-tiba kaya' Ajis Gagap. Tuh kan, smirk-nya Sehun ampuh banget bikin Dio salah tingkah.

Sehun ketawa sebentar. Dia noleh ke belakang, ke arah fangirls yang masih setia ngedukung dia.

Sehun dengan santainya ngasih wink ke mereka.

.

"HUUUAAAAAAA!" cewek-cewek itu pada kejer abis ngeliat wink Sehun. Ada yang ampe' pingsan, eh itu juga sampe' mimisan, ada yang ngejedotin kepalanya ke dinding Cuma buat mastiin tadi itu mimpi apa kagak, dan yang itu udah kaya' orang sakaratul maut gegara kehabisan oksigen.

Anak-anak ekstra PMR dengan cepat nyamperin mereka buat ngasih pertolongan pertama ke mereka. Untung ada Mang Ujo, tukang es cendol yang cepet-cepet ngelapor ke uks. Kalo' enggak? Bisa jadi jumlah fangirls ama HunSoo Shipers berkurang deh. Cewek-cewek itu akhirnya diangkat pake tandu. Anak-anak dikantin yang tadinya cengo, tiba-tiba ribut kembali.

Sebenernya kejadian kaya' tadi udah biasa buat mereka. Mereka udah tau kalo ada yang sampe' mimisan, pingsan, kurang oksigen, de el el kaya' gitu berarti korban wink-nya si Sehun.

"Gile ye mereka... ckck" Dio geleng-geleng kepala habis ngeliat peristiwa yang hampir memakan korban jiwa itu tepat didepan matanya .

Sehun nyengir terus natap Dio, "Kalo' mereka gila, aku apa donk Hyung? Aku lebih gila karena sampe' sekarang enggak juga dapetin hati Hyung" mukanya Sehun sayu banget pas ngomong gitu ke Dio.

**JLEB**

Dio nelen ludahnya paksa. Dio ngerasa kok kalo' Sehun lagi nyindir dia. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dio belum bisa buka hatinya buat Sehun.

"Jadi tadi kita sampe' mana ya Hyung?" Sehun lanjut capcus lagi.

"Lupa Gue..." Dio ngegeleng. Dia gak mau natap Sehun.

"Oh iya, tadi sampe' perjanjian" Sehun narik badan Dio supaya mereka bisa berhadapan.

"Hyung masih pengen tau kenapa aku jalannya ngangkang?"

"I-iya... Buru deh kasih tau gue! Dan perjanjiannya sekalian lo' sebutin!" Dio udah enggak canggung lagi, dia ingat dia masih kepo soal Sehun yang jalannya ngangkang itu.

"Oke, oke... Woles Hyung" sahut Sehun sambil nyubit pipi Dio gemes. Sayang banget fangirlsnya Sehun udah tiada –eh salah- maksudnya udah pergi gegara ulah Sehun.

"Jadi perjanjiannya... Hyung harus nurutin semua mau aku"

Dio melotot O_O pas dengernya. " Maksud Lo!?"

Sehun ngerangkul pundak Dio terus narik kepala Dio supaya besandar di bahunya.

.

"**EEECCCIIIEEEEEEE"**

"**SUIT SUIT"**

"**EHM EHM! LANJUTKAN PERJUANGANMU SEHUN!"**

**.**

Anak-anak yang lagi di kantin pada nyorakin mereka, termasuk temen-temennya. Jarang-jarang loh ada HunSoo moment kaya' gitu,wkwkwkwkwk.

"_Uannjir lo pade!"_ sungut Dio dalem hati. Dio Cuma bisa pasrah deh sekarang. Dari pada Sehun gak mau ngasih tau.

"Oke, gue setuju..." Dio ngomongnya pasrah banget. Ini semua dia lakuin demi rasa keponya biar kagak digantungin sama Sehun.

"Ciyus nih Hyung?" goda Sehun lagi.

"Hmmm".

"Oke deh, sepakat nih ya! Pokoknya kalo' Hyung nanti gak mau nurutin permintaan aku, aku bakalan nyium Hyung!".

Omongan Sehun barusan sukses bikin Dio melotot lagi.

"Elo gila ya Hun? Cium?" Dio ngerutin dahinya. Ehehehe, dahinya Dio lucu deh kalo' dikerutin gitu kaya' parutan keju.

"_Eh,elu ngatain gue Ry?" "Eh,gak kok Oppa. Cuma ngolok dikit,wkwkwkw" *digolokamadio*_

"Emank aku gila, hahahaha. Iya, ntar aku cium disini" Sehun naro jari telunjuknya di bibir Dio.

**GULP**

Dio nelen ludahnya lagi. Ngeri juga ancamannya Sehun.

"_Stress gue ama ni bocah! Bantu Dio yaowoh!" _ Dio berdo'a dalam hati. Akhirnya diapun ngangguk.

"Terserah elu deh ! Buruan kasih tau!" Dio udah kebelet pengen tau.

"Hahahahaha, asikkkk" Sehun nyolek pipi Dio lagi.

"Jadi aku jalan ngangkang kaya' gini karena kemaren aku habis di..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sunat Hyung..." bisik Sehun ditelinga Dio.

.

**TETTTTTT TEEETTTTT TTEETTTTTT**

Bel masukan tiba-tiba bunyi. Dio masih cengo, mulutnya kebuka lebar. Jadi itu kah alasan Sehun? Dio sampe' bela-belain buat perjanjian konyol sama Sehun Cuma untuk tau kalo' Sehun baru aja disunat !

"Hyung, udah masukan tuh, jangan kaget gitu donk. Aku balik ke kelas duluan ya. Dadah manis, lop you" dan Sehun pun pergi bersama kubu semenya ninggalin kantin yang udah mulai sepi.

Tapi si Dio masih bediam di kursinya. Enggak bergerak karena masih _shock_.

"_Bodo banget gue! Mau-maunya gue setuju ama perjanjiannya Cuma gegara kekepoan gue! Aduh! Bodo bodo bodo! Kok gue gak kepikiran sih dia habis disunat! Dan kenapa udah segede itu baru disunat hah?! Yaoloh, bodo banget sih lo Dio!"_ rutuk Dio dalem hati.

"_Oke! Congrats Do Kyung Soo! Welcome to The Hell!"_

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Pulang Sekolah.

Dipintu tiba-tiba ada yang cegat Dio, padahal dia baru mau keluar dari kelas.

"Hyung..."

Dio nunduk lesu. "Elu mau apa bocah? Sono minggir, gue mau pulang!" ketus Dio sambil dorong badannya Sehun supaya dia bisa keluar dari kelas.

"Ya udah, pulangnya bareng aku aja"

"KAGAK!"

"Hyung, ini perintah loh ya... Masa Hyung udah lupa sama perjanjian kita tadi ?"

**GULP**

Dio nelen ludahnya. Dia noleh ke Sehun yang udah pasang senyum panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang.

"Gue inget, tapi-"

Baekhyun lewat di depan mereka.

"Bek, kita pulang bareng kan?" Dio narik baju Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun berenti.

Dia ngegeleng, "Kan tadi gue udah bilang Yo, gue mau nemenin yayank latihan dance, hehehe... Sorry ya Beb..." terus si Baekhyun nengok ke Sehun " Hun, elu aja deh yang anterin sana, gue takut ntar kalo' dia pulang sendiri kagak bakal sampe' rumah".

Ya bener juga sih apa kata Bebek genit a.k.a Baekhyun ini. Soalnya waktu itu Dio pernah pulang sendiri naek bus, eh ternyata pas di bus dia ketiduran dan pas dia bangun ternyata busnya udah nyampe di pemberhentian terakhir yang entah Dio pun enggak tau itu dimana. Alhasil Dio yang aslinya anak rumahan itu langsung nangis pas tau dia nyasar. Eh, itu Bapak supir bus kaget pas denget suara nangisnya Dio, dia kira itu suara hantu penunggu busnya yang nangis. Setelah tau ternyata itu bukan hantu yang nangis, Bapak supir itu langsung nyamperin Dio terus nanyain dia kenapa. Lucu juga sih Bapak supirnya. Udah tau orang lagi nangis, malah masih nanya kenapa. Bapak supirnya juga langsung minta maaf ke Dio, soalnya Dia kagak liat kalo' masih ada penumpang ternyata di busnya. Ya iyalah kagak liat, Dio itu badannya wes kecil terus duduknya dibagian pojok deket jendela yang bikin dia jadi ketutupan ama kursi didepannya. Untung deh Bapak supirnya mau tanggung jawab, terus langsung nelpon kerumahnya Dio dan bilang kalo' anaknya itu nyasar. Mamih, Papih, sama Kris udah cemas banget ama Dio, takutnya anak itu diculik orang gara-gara kelewat imut, haha. Mamihnya udah nangis sesenggukan takut anaknya yang unyu itu ilang. Akhirnya setelah dikasih tau tempatnya dimana, mereka langsung pergi ngejemput Dio. Setelah kejadian itu, enggak ada satupun orang yang berani ngebiarin Dio pulang sendiri lagi.

Dio langsung cemberut terus ngedumel gak jelas. Si Sehun nyengir, " Tenang Hyung, tugas akan aku kerjakan sampe' tuntas!" Sehun ngasih hormat ke Baekhyun ala-ala tentara gituh.

"Sip! Ya udah gue cau duluan yak! Kasian yayank udah nungguin kekasih tercintahnya ini kelamaan, dadah Beb... pay pay!" si Baekhyun habis dadah-dadah langsung pergi secepat kilat.

Tapi si Dio belum nyerah, dia masih punya Lay yang dari tadi belum keluar kelas.

"Yo, kok belum pulang?" eh baru dipikirin orangnya udah nongol.

"Ehehehe, gue kan nungguin elu Xing... Hayu ah buruan!" Dio narik tangan Lay buat cepet-cepet pergi dari situ. Tapi si Lay nahan Dio, yang bikin Dio ngerutin dahinya heran.

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang, hari ini gue ada ekstra Yo... Elo lupa ya?"

Dio naikin sebelah alisnya, "Perasaan elu ekstranya besok lusa deh Xing...".

"He'eh,tapi bukan ekstra yang itu... Gue ikut ekstra baru Yo" jelas si Lay sambil ngacak pinggang.

"Ekstra apaan atuh Xing?" tanya Dio kepo.

Si Lay senyum sampe' lesung pipinya yang dalem kaya' sumur itu keliatan, "Gue ikut ekstra balet "

.

**Krik Krik**

.

Dio cengo, si Sehun yang bediri disampingnya juga ikutan cengo.

"Eh ya udah deh ya, gue cabut duluan, kan ada Sehun tuh Yo..." Lay nunjuk Sehun, " Biar tu bocah kurang gizi aja yang nganterin lo pulang... Wokeh Beb!" si Lay nyolek dagu Dio. Entah ini udah yang keberapa kalinya dagu Dio dicolak-colek. Heran deh,emank dagu Dio selai apa yak?! :P.

Akhirnya Lay pun pergi ninggalin Dio ama Sehun di depan kelas sambil nari-nari terus ngelompat gak jelas gituh. Au ah, mungkin dia sekalian pemanasan kali buat nari balet nanti. Aduh, aja-aja ada –eh- maksudnya ada-ada aja tuh si Lay, kekeke...

"Ya udah deh..." Dio ngangguk pasrah. Mukanya keliatan murung banget, kaya'nya dia lebih sedih sekarang ketimbang waktu Abangnya, si Kris itu masuk rumah sakit gegara keselek biji duren.

"Ahahahaha, gitu donk Hyung..." si Sehun ketawa penuh kemenangan. Good step deh Hun, kaya'nya emank Sehun musti lebih agresif, bener nggak?

Akhirnya mereka pun beranjak dari kelas Dio. Sehun yang lagi jalan di sampingnya Dio langsung narik badan mungilnya Dio terus ngerangkul dia. Dio sebenernya pengen banget ngeberontak, tapi pas ingat perjanjian tadi nyalinya jadi ciut. Dia takut aja gituh kalo' tiba-tiba Sehun nyium dia.

Pas lagi jalan di koridor sekolah, ada yang teriak ke Sehun,

"MAS SEHUN!"

Sehun pun langsung noleh ke belakang. Eh, ternyata Bang Ipul yang manggil.

"KENAPA BANG?!" tanya Sehun.

"CEMUNGUT YAK! MAS DIONYA DIJAGAIN! DOAKU SELALU MENYERTAIMU!" teriak Bang Ipul lagi. Oh iya, Bang Ipul itu fan-nya kubu uke loh, biasnya ya si Dio yang lagi dirangkul ama Sehun. Dia juga HunSoo Shipper, haha. Ada-ada aja ya, kekekekeke :p

Sehun senyum lima jari sambil ngeratin rangkulannya ke Dio "HAHA! WOKEH BANG! SIP ITU MAH! PERGI DULU YA BANG! THANKS!" Sehun dadah dah ke Bang Ipul terus ngelanjutin jalannya.

Dio Cuma bisa ngegeleng pelan sambil sweatdrop.

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Di tempat lain kini ada dua cowok ganteng bin kece yang lagi nongkrong di pinggir jalan sambil makan batagor.

"Eh Kris, pokoknya elu musti bantuin Gue cari cara supaya dia mau nerima gue pas ntar gue nembak Dia..." sahut cowok yang rada-rada pendek tapi ganteng itu ke Kris.

"Mang, tambahin bumbu kacangnya donk..." Kris ngasih piringnya ke Mang batagor itu terus noleh ke cowok tadi, "Tenang aja Brroooh, gue pasti bantuin elu dah... Apa sih yang enggak buat elo?"

"Ini mas..." Kris langsung nyambar batagornya yang udah ditambahin bumbu kacang sama Mang-nya.

"Tapi apa sih Ho yang bikin elu suka banget dari dia? Elu gak inget apa waktu itu dia ngebanting elu sampe' elu di opname seminggu di rumah sakit?" Kris masih ingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu pas temennya itu dibanting ama kecengannya gegara gak sengaja megang pundaknya. Padahal nih, si Suho –temennya Kris itu- Cuma pengen ngajak kenalan doank gituh. Haha, kalo' inget kejadian itu rasanya Suho pengen lompat ke jurang aja dah sangking malunya.

Eh, tapi ada berkahnya juga sih. Gara-gara ngebanting Suho, itu kecengannya malah jadi deket deh akhirnya ama Dia. Mungkin tuh cowok ngerasa bersalah banget abis ngebanting si Suho.

"Eummmm, matanya!" jawab Suho mantap.

"Ciyus?!"

"Eh, bibirnya ding!"

"Ah, masa?!"

"Bukan, bukan! Hidungnya!"

"Sumpeh looooo?!"

"Ahhhhhrrggg, GUE SUKA SEMUA YANG ADA DI DIA KRIS!" Suho tereak histeris gegara sang kecengan yang Cuma di pikiran aja udah bikin klepek-klepek hati dia.

Mang yang jual batagor Cuma geleng-beleng kepala ngeliat tingkah lebay Suho.

"Ehheheehe" Kris nyengir, "Aneh ya Mang? Sama Mang, saya juga ngeliatnya ngeri malah... Maklumin aja ya Mang, ini orang lagi jatuh cinta...".

Kris masang senyum kecut.

"GIMANA DONK INI KRIS?! GUE CINTA BANGET TAU GAK SIH LO AMA DIA! WALAUPUN DIA ITUH LEBIH GARANG DARI GUE, TAPI DIA MANIS BANGEEEETTTT! DIA UDAH NYURI HATI GUE KRIS! AAAAAAAAA!" Suho masih histeris gak jelas, sambil nggelayut dilengannya si Kris.

Sumpah, Kris malu banget sekarang. Orang yang pada lewat di depan mereka ngeliatin mereka aneh.

Kris mulai risih, "Eh elu apaan sih Ho! Lepasin kagak!?" Kris ngeberontak, dia nyoba lepasin tangannya dari si Suho.

"Ihhhh, eh sableng!" usaha Kris percuma. Suho masih histeris kagak jelas.

"Eh, gak! Gue gak kenal ama Dia!" sangking malunya Kris sampe' kagak ngakuin temennya itu pas ada orang yang lewat didepan mereka lagi.

"KRIS GUE CINTA BANGET AMA DIAAAA!" Suho masih aja ngegelayut sambil histeris. Kris ngedorong kepalanya Suho supaya kagak nempel dilengannya. Sumpeh deh, Kris udah malu banget dan berniat buat ninggalin temen alaynya itu. Biarin dah dia ngegelayut sama Mang batagornya juga gak papa. Tapi dia juga enggak tega. Suho itu sohibnya mammmmeeennn !

"ADUUUUUHHHH! HO! ELO KEDAMPRAT APAAN SIIHHHH?!"

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

_GIVE IT TO ME OH BABY GIVE IT TO ME GIVE TO ME OH BABY GIVE IT TO ME_

Lagunya mbak-mbak SISTAR membahana di kamarnya Dio. Ternyata itu ringtone hapenya. Ehehehe, maklum lah kan si Dio ngefans berat ama mbak-mbak sekseh itu.

Dilayar tulisannya

_Oh Sehun Call_

Aduh, mukanya Dio langsung gelap aja gitu pas ngeliat. Diangkatnya deh telfonnya si Sehun itu,

"Emmmm" sahutnya males banget. Dia masih megang pulpen ditangan kanannya terus nulis sesuatu di buku. Iya, dia lagi duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

"_Ih jutek amat sih..."_ sahut Sehun diseberang sana.

"Udah deh, _to the point_ aja!"

"_Iya deh... Lagi ngapain Hyung-ku tersayang?"_ Dio mau muntah pas denger kata terakhirnya.

"Lagi jualan gado-gado di depan puskesmas sama Mbok Ijah..." jawabnya singkat.

"_Haha ciyusan?"_ si Sehun kaget.

Dio nautin alisnya, "Elu itu oon apa bego sih Hun? Emank ada ya Puskesmas buka jam segindang? Dan menurut elo, muka gue yang cakep kaya' Morgan gini pantes jualan gado-gado?"

"_Ehehehehe"_ Sehun kedengaran lagi nyengir diseberang sana, _"Aku pinter Hyung, wehehehehe... Sanking pinternya sampe' mau terus belajar buat cinta sama Hyung, kekeke..."_ Sehun ngegombal , _" Oh gitu ya, kirain emank jualan gado-gado kerjaan sampingannya Hyung. Iya sih, bener juga emank Hyung cakep, sampe' bikin aku fallin' in love at the first sight"_. Sehun gak di sekolah, gak di telfon kerjaanya ngegombal mulu. Ikut kursus dimana yak :/ ?

Si Dio Cuma bisa buang nafasnya sebel. Dia mijat-mijat kening. Capek juga dia udah seharian ngeladenin bocah gendeng satu itu. Dan sekarang, dia lagi ngerjain tugas fisikanya Pak Mahmud si Guru killer SHS, tetep aja digangguin.

"Ya udah deh ya, jadi Oh Sehun ada keperluan apa sebenernya?" tanya Dio nahan emosi.

"_Woles ya Hyung... aku langsung to the point aja"_

Iya kenapa gak dari tadi , ngomongnya Sehun. Elu gak tau apa itu si Dio udah gigit-gigit bukunya kaya' orang frustasi enggak makan nasi seminggu?!

"_Besok bawain aku bekal, okeh? Jangan nolak karena ini perintah! Inget, kalo' sampe' enggak bawa, Hyung aku cium! Udah ya Hyung, kaya'nya pulsa aku udah mau habis. Sekian dari si Ganteng Sehun, thatha Darlinggggg..."_

_._

**PIP**

.

Dio ngejatuhin hapenya lemes. Mukanya pundung banget. Dia ngeratapin dirinya yang hari ini ngenes banget. Dan besok dia harus bangun pagi-pagi Cuma buat bikinin bekal buat orang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Oh?! Apa kata duniiiiaaaaaaaaaaa?

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Jam 4 Subuh.

Dio lagi di dapur sekarang. Kaya'nya sih dia lagi bikin kimbap buat bekelnya Sehun. Tumben loh Dio bangunnya jam segini. Biasanya sih dia masih asik ngorok sambil mimpiin pujaan hatinya.

Dio bangunnya pagi banget, padahal azan subuhnya Pak Soleh di mesjid belum kedengeran, bahkan ayam piaraan Pak Kuncoro si tetangga sebelah belum bekokok. Ya, tak apalah. Dari pada dia diserang ama Sehun.

"Huuuaaaammmm" Dio nguap, masih ngantuk dia. Dio lagi motongin wortel buat isi kimbapnya.

"Elu lagi ngapain dek?"

Dio kaget. Dia kira itu tadi suara makhluk halus semacam genderuwo gitu. Eh ternyata Abangnya.

Si Kris jalan ke kulkas ngambil sebotol air terus langsung diminumnya.

**GLEK GLEK GLEK**

Wihhh, Kris keren banget deh pas lagi neguk gitu. Kaya' cowok-cowok yang di iklan minuman berenergi gitu, haha.

"Gue lagi nge-dj bareng David Guetta!" sahut Dio yang aslinya lagi goyang-goyangin teplon.

"Hmmmm, lagi masak ya?" si Kris kan enggak bodo bodo banget kalo' Cuma ngebedain orang yang lagi ng-dj sama orang yang lagi masak.

Dio gak ngejawab, "Buat siapa dek?"

"Buat orang gak jelas di sekolah..."

"Eunggg" Kris manggut-manggut sambil ngegaruk badannya. Idih, ganteng-ganteng kelakuannya...

"Eh Dek, entar lo berangkat ke sekolah bareng Suho aja ya... Gue lagi males ngampus nih" Kris ngerangkul pundak Dio. Dio kaget bukan main donk pas denger Kris ngomong kaya' gitu. Helllooo, akhirnya dia bisa dianterin ama kecengan boooooo...

"A-a-pa Bang? Gue gak salah denger?"

"Kagak lah... Ntar dia kesini, gue mau sekalian nitip tugas ke dia..." jawab Kris nyante sambil comot-comot daging yang tadi ditumis sama Dio.

"Oh gitu,oke deh" Dio ngangguk nyante sambil senyum. Aslinya dia bakal lompat-lompat sambil mukul galon air terus keliling komplek bangunin orang-orang buat pada saur,-eits,sorry puasanya udah selese kekeke- kalo' aja si Kris udah enggak ada disini.

" Emank elu kenapa Bang males ngampus? Bukannya di kampus lo banyak cewek seksi ya?" si Dio nanyain Abangnya itu yang sekarang Cuma pake' kaos kutang warna item sama boxer, errrr itu kaya' gambar burung-burung gitu warna kuning. Eummm, tweety kaya'nya.

Kris ngehela nafas, "Emank sih banyak yang seksi, tapi kagak ada yang seseksi Bu Hyuna. Dan yang bikin gue males ngampus ya karena Bu Hyuna lagi gak ngisi jam kuliah seminggu ini. Tau enggak Dek? Dia barusan nikah sama Dosen mesum di kampus Gue! Pak Hyunseung!".

"Hemmm Bang, elu kaya' gak mesum ajah!" Dio senyum garing nyindir abangnya yang masih kagak tau diri terus nyomotin masakannya Dio.

Si Dio mah sebenernya masa bodo mau abangnya itu ngampus apa kagak, mau itu dosen seksi idola abangnya nikah sama siapa dia juga kagak peduli. Dio Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja pura-pura ngerti. Sebenernya yang dipikirin dia sekarang cuma Suho yang bakal nganterin dia ke sekolah pagi ini. Oh men! Such a beautiful day is'nt it?!

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Dio pamit berangkat sama Mamih Papihnya yang lagi sarapan di ruang makan. Habis itu dia langsung ke pintu depan rumahnya, disitu udah ada Kris sama Suho yang lagi ngobrol.

"Bang, berangkat ya " pamit Dio sambil nyium tangan abangnya. Hmmm, adek yang baik.

"Eits, lupa ya?"

Dio naikin alisnya sebelah, terus dia senyum agak maksa ke abangnya, "hehehe, tapi kan bang..." Dio nengok ke Suho.

"Hmmmmm"

"Iya deh..."

Kris nyejajarin badannya sama Dio.

**CHU**

Kris senyum seneng, sedangkan Dio udah gak tau mukanya mau ditaro dimana. Bayangin donk cuy, elo nyium abang elo sendiri didepan kecengan?! Kalo' dipipi aja sih masih wajar, nah ini di bibir! Di Bibir!

Suho cengo abis ngeliat adegan enggak wajar itu.

"Eh Ho, elu ngapain bengong disitu? Cepat pergi sana, nanti terlambat tuh *ngomongnya kaya' nenek yang iklan misedap itu*"

Suho pun tersadar dari kecengoannya. Dia ngeliat ke Dio, terus natap Kris lagi.

"Oh iya, sorry... Ya udah, ayo Dio kita berangkat, kalo' kelamaan ntar kita terlambat" Suho narik tangan Dio sambil senyum manis banget. Aduh, pasti jantungnya si Dio udah cenat cenut sekarang.

"Eum, iya Hyung" jawab Dio terus mulai jalan ke mobil Suho yang ada diparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Gue titip adek gue ya Ho, awas sampe elo grepe-grepe!" teriak Kris dari depan pintu rumah.

Suho ketawa sebentar, "Iye! Sip dah Boss Kris!".

Pas udah sampe didepan rumah, Dio nganga ngeliat mobilnya Suho. Gile, kece badai boooo. Ketauan banget kan kalo' Suho itu anak orang kaya. Bayangin donk, yang ada di depan Dio sekarang itu Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren warna putih yang kinclong banget sampe-sampe laler kepeleset pas nyentuh tu mobil. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya Dio naikin mobil semahal itu. Kan biasanya dianter Kris ama si tiger –nama mobilnya Kris- yang udah mau bobrok itu. Namanya doank mah yang keren -,-.

"Kok Dio melamun? Ayo masuk" Suho bukain pintu mobilnya buat Dio. Dio langsung ngeblush, dan buru masuk ke mobil Suho. Habis itu Suho juga masuk terus ngejalanin mobil kecenya.

"Ini mobilnya Hyung?" tanya Dio pas di perjalanan.

"Lain, mobil tetangga" jawab Suho singkat padat tapi gak jelas.

"Eh?" si Dio kaget.

Suho langsung ketawa ngeliat reaksi Dio "Ahahahahaha, Dio percaya? Ya enggaklah Dio... Ini beneran mobil Hyung... Kenapa? Kece ya? Keren ya? Sekece dan sekeren yang punya kan?" buset dah si Suho ternyata narsis juga yah...

"_Iya Hyung, keren banget! Apalagi yang punya! Kereeeen buaaangetttt!_

Dio ngangguk sambil senyum, "Iya, keren...".

Dari luar sih Dio keliatan nyantai, adem ayem, tapi sebenernya jantungnya udah joget joget kagak jelas kaya' caesar yang sekarang lagi manjat pohon. Eh bukan ding, maksudnya naik daun.

"Dio, boleh tanya sesuatu enggak?" lanjut Suho lagi.

"_Boleh Hyung! Boleh banget! Apa yang Hyung tanya pasti aku jawab!"_

"Eum, boleh..."

Suho nengok sebentar ke Dio terus ngadep ke depan lagi " Tadi itu... Dio sama Kris popoan kan ya? Kalian itu sodara kan?"

.

**JLEB**

Aduh, ini nih pertanyaan yang Dio paling takutin. Dia udah nyangka, pasti Suho bakalan nanyain soal popoannya tadi.

"Ennngggg, itu sebenernya emank udah begitu Hyung... Dari kecil, Abang itu selalu nyuruh aku nyium dia setiap pagi, dan dia bakalan marah ke aku kalo' aku lupa atau enggak mau nyium dia. Waktu itu aku sempet enggak ditegur sama dia semingguan gara-gara aku lupa karena waktu itu aku buru-buru berangkat ke Sekolah dan emank waktu itu ada temen yang nginap dirumah, aku kan enggak mau diketawain sama temen gara-gara nyium abang sendiri. Habis kejadian itu, aku jadi gak berani nolak kalo' dia nyuruh aku buat nyium dia..." jelas Dio yang kedengarannya malah curcol.

Suho ngangguk walaupun dia masih agak heran sama kelakuan enggak wajar Kris.

"Sorry ya Dio kalo' Hyung jadinya malah kepo gini, Hyung Cuma bingung aja... agak aneh soalnya..."

Dio ngegeleng, "Enggak, enggak papa kok Hyung... Lagian emank Abang itu aneh! Abnormal, gedek, kepala batu, IQ dibawah rata-rata pula" sekarang Dio malah ngedumel.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Suho ketawa ngakak " Emank si Kris separah itu ya?!" lanjutnya lagi tapi masih ngakak. Enggak papa juga ngakak, ditelinga Dio ketawanya Suho itu kaya' nyanyian, lebih merdu dari suranya Gita Gutawa.

"Lah emank kan Hyung? Hyung enggak sadar apa punya teman abnormal kaya' gitu? Udah gitu yadongnya kagak ketulungan pula!"

Itu si Kris pasti udah keselek sendok atau sumpit pas dia makan gara-gara diomongin mulu ama Suho dan adek kurang ajarnya.

"Iya juga sih... Kamu ada benernya, Kris emank rada-rada gile sih ... Eh, Dio tau enggak? Kris itu suka ngeces loh di kelas kalo' udah jamnya Bu Hyuna yang ngisi kelas!" Suho keliatan excited banget pas ngebongkar kelakuan mesum sohibnya sendiri itu.

"Ciyus Hyung" Dio ngebulatin matanya yang emank dari lahir udah bulat itu jadi tambah bulat, "Hahahahahahahahaha" dia ngelanjutin ketawanya.

Dan jadilah sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah Dio mereka ngakak abis ngetawain si Kris yang dirumah ternyata pingsan gara-gara keselek biji salak pas tadi sarapan. Untung dah bukan sendok, sumpit, apalagi centong nasi mamihnya yang jadi korban.

.

.

"Dio ternyata lucu juga yah... " sahut si Suho pas ternyata udah nyampe di depan sekolahnya Dio.

**BLUSH**

Dio mukanya langsung merah kaya' hidung badut di pasar malam deket komplek rumahnya.

"Makasih ya udah bikin Hyung ketawa pagi-pagi gini... Kalo' diliat-liat Dio itu manis juga, Hyung suka"

**BLUSH**

"_Omo omo omo, sumpah tadi Suho Hyung bilang apa?! Suka?! Sama Hyung! Aku juga suka sama Hyung! Aduh, jantung gue kok dagdigdugser kaya lagu dangdut sih ini! Yaolohhhhhh, help meeee! I Can't breath just look at his smile!_

"Dio, Dio kamu gak papa?"

"Eh, enggak kok, enggak papa Hyung "

Suho ngangguk, " Oh ya, udah sampe' nih... Kamu enggak mau turun?"

Dio nepok jidatnya, "Maaf ya Hyung, aku gak nyadar ternyata udah nyampe'... Ya udah, makasih tumpangannya ya Hyung" Dio siap-siap turun dari mobil Suho.

"Dio..." Suho manggil dia.

Dio pun noleh, "Have A good day ya manis..."

**DEGDEGDEG**

Oke, muka Dio itu masih merah dan sekarang jantungnya udah berdetak kencang minta keluar. Dio elo beruntung banget sih?! Elo denger kan tadi Suho bilang elo itu manis?! Manis?!

"Euuummmm " Dio ngangguk agak sedikit kagok, " Hyung juga ya... Aku turun, sekali lagi makasih Hyung..." dan Dio pun keluar dari mobil Suho. Dadah-dadah ke Suho sampe' mobilnya Suho udah enggak keliatan lagi. Dio masih betah senyum dari tadi karena yang jelas dia baru aja dianterin sama kecengan sampe' sekolah dan dibilang manis pula. This Is Dio's Best Day Ever lah pokoknyaaa...

Oke, Dio lagi ngefly sekarang.

Tiba-tiba aja lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai berkumandang jadi backsoundnya.

_TUMPASEAYE YU MUZ KURAE TUM NE NAJA NE KYA_ *ASSSEEEKKKK GOYAAAANGGG MAAANGG*

Bunga –bunga tujuh rupa berjatuhan. Dio berasa kaya' disurga banget, senyum sambil muterin badannya. Dio enggak mau berenti, dia ngerasa khayalannya berasa kenyataan banget.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa..."

**ZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ***ceritanya suara kaset yang distop tiba-tiba gitu, tau kan ya bunyinya gimana? Pokoknya gitu deh"

Acara ngefly-nya Dio berenti tiba-tiba.

.

"Mas Dio"

Dio noleh ke orang yang manggil dia. Eh, ternyata Bang Ical, partnernya Bang Ipul buat bersih-bersih sekolah.

"Eh, Bang. Kenapa?" tanya Dio lempeng.

"Udah masukan tuh" jawab Bang Ipul sambil nunjuk gerbang sekolah yang udah mau ditutup sama Satpam kecenya SHS.

Dio kaget pas nyadar ternyata dia sekarang masih di depan gerbang. Okeh, ini semua gara-gara acara ngefly-nya tadi. Dio noleh lagi ke Bang Ical yaang masih setia berdiri didepannya sambil megang teman kerja setianya –sapu lidi-.

"I-iya Bang, makasih ya udah kasih tau... Saya lagi gak fokus tadi Bang" Dio ngeles buang malu.

"Iya Mas, sama-sama ... Tapi..." Bang Ical ngehela nafasnya lemes, " Lain kali jangan suruh temen-temennya buang-buang bunga beginian di depan gerbang, saya capek mas ngebersihinnya" Bang Ical nunjuk-nunjuk ke tanah.

Dio yang ngeliat pun kaget, dia kira bunga-bunga jatuhan sama lagu tumpaseaye itu Cuma khayalannya. Eh, ternyata emank itu beneran tuh bunga pada beserakan ditanah. Di dalem sekolah Dio ngeliat fanboysnya ngacir lari dari tanggung jawab.

"_Sialan tuh fanboy!"_

"Eum, maaf ya Bang. Saya juga gak sadar beneran deh... Lain kali saya enggak bakal ngefly di depan gerbang lagi deh! Sueerrr" Dio nunduk minta maaf ke Bang Ical yang mukanya lesu banget meratapi nasibnya, terus langsung ngikut ngacir juga masuk ke sekolahannya. Dio musti buru-buru masuk kelas, dia kudu selesein tugas fisikanya yang belum kelar gara-gara gangguan makhluk halus bernama Oh Sehun tadi malem.

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Dio's POV

**TAP TAP TAP**

Gue lagi jalan ke kelasnya Sehun sekarang. Heran deh gue ama tu bocah, ngapa gue disuruh ke kelasnya coba? Padahal biasanya juga dia gangguin gue di kantin.

.

**Flashback**

"Yo, elu ngapa bawa rantang gituan ke sekolah?" si Baek nanya ke gue yang emank lagi meluk rantang isi bekel buat si albino.

"Ini bekel, buat albino kurang gizi temennya kekasih tercinta elo yang item dan rada pesek itu..." jawab gue lesu.

Baekhyun melotot ke gue "Elu ngapa jadi ngehina yayang gue sih Yo? Denger ya Yo, biarpun dia item plus pesek kaya' gitu, tapi dia cinta ama gue... Mendingan tuh si Kai, dari pada Sehun! Udah putih kaya' kapur papan tulis, kurus pula kaya' tengkorak idup!" Baek malah balik nyolot, tapi si Lay yang jalan di samping gue malah cekikan.

"Yeee, peduli amat gue ama Kai, dan si Sehun ? Emank nyata kaya' gitu kok Baek, gue terima dengan ikhlas kalo' elo mau ngatain dia..."

Lay malah tambah nyaring ketawanya, "Elo kenapa Xing, ketawa ketiwi kaya' gitu? Elo mau gue cipok?" tanya gue enggak nyante. Si bebek juga manggut-manggut rada sewot ama si Lay yang dari tadi cekikikan kaya' lagi kesambet tante kunti.

"Hihihiihi" tuh kan suaranya beneran mirip tau nggak, "Gue lucu aja ngeliat kalian ngebelain yayank masing-masing... hihihihi".

Gue langsung kasih death glare gue ke Lay. Gue kagak terimalah dibilang lagi ngebelain yayank gue, cause Sehun isn't my boyfriend! Never.

"Hihihihi, woles donk Yo, gue kan Cuma becanda... Lagian elu kesambet apaan sampe' bawain bekal segala buat tu bocah?"

"Iya Yo, kita lupain adu bacot kita dah... Sekarang kasih tau ke kita kenapa elu bawa rantangan kaya' begituan buat si Sehun?" Baek juga ikutan nanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk rantang motif bunga-bunganya Mamih yang masih setia dipelukan gue.

"Gini ya guys, gue enggak mungkin ngejelasin dari awal insiden kemaren, tapi yang jelas ini tentang hidup mati gue... Kalo' gue ngejelasin sekarang, pasti gak bakal kelar sampe' Pak Mahmud selesai meriksa semua tugas fisika kita. Dan soal rantang ini Baek, tadi pagi gue udah bongkar semua lemari di dapur, tapi gue kagak dapat tupperwarenya Mamih, dan kata Mamih semua tupperwarenya lagi ditebeng ama Tante Sooyoung, gue juga bingung tante gue yang satu itu doyan banget nebeng punya Mamih, jadi dari pada gue ngebungkusnya pake' plastik dan kebetulan gue ngeliat rantang nganggur di atas lemari, ya udah gue pake ini aja..." jelas gue sepanjang rel kereta api Seoul- Busan dan selebar badannya Pak Mahmud.

Baek ama Lay ngangguk-ngangguk, enggak tau mereka ngerti apa kagak yang penting gue udah ngejelasin.

"Ooooo, jadi elu ada kemajuan donk beb ama si Sehun?"

"Issshhh, yaoloh Xing... Elu kagak ngerti apa ya? Kan gue udah bilang ini menyangkut hidup mati gue... Semua yang dia perintahin musti gue turutin, kalo' kagak ntar idup gue yang bakal jadi taruhan..." jelas gue lagi ke Lay rada lebay sih, kekeke :p. Habis gitu Lay ngangguk-ngangguk lagi, kaya'nya kali ini dia ngerti. Tapi si Bebek kok gak ada suaranya ya? Pas gue noleh ke dia, ternyata dia udah pegang tongkat baseballnya si Jonghyun. Dia lagi natap lurus ke depan pake' muka kagak nyante. Gue ama Lay rada ngeri ngeliatnya. Pas gue sama Lay ngikutin arah tatapannya Baekhyun, ternyata dia lagi natap yayang tercinta dan terkasihnya itu lagi nyuit-nyuitin (?) murid-murid cewek yang lagi lewat di depan kelas. Mampus lo sek? Kekekeke...

Baekhyun nyamperin si Kai ke luar kelas, dan gue ama Lay jalan dibelakangnya.

"Ehmmm!" dehem Baek pas udah nyampe' di depan Kai.

Kai kaget pas liat Baek udah ada aja didepannya, dia juga jadi kediem pas ngeliat tongkat baseball yang dipegang ama Baek.

"Eh, yayank... K-kok la-ma banget ke-luar k-kelasnya?" suaranya Kai rada patah-patah.

"Hemmm, asik ya?"

"A-asik ap-pa Yank?"

"Elo udah item, pesek, genit pula ya Yang? Kalo' elo masih kaya' begitu lagi, ini tongkat baseball kagak bakalan lurus lagi! Ngerti enggak Yank?" Baek ngancem Kai pake' suara lempeng datar banget. Tapi malah yang begitu yang sukses bikin Kai merinding setengah idup.

"I'i-iya Yank, enggak lagi deh! M-maapkan daku ya Yaankkk"

"Hmmmm,kali ini aku maafin, tapi awas loh ya kalo' lain kali elo begitu lagi!"

Kai Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ke Baek. Suer deh, gue ngeliatnya kaya' Mamih yang dulu ngomelin Abang pas masih kecil gara-gara ngutang permen kacamata sekerdus buat dibagiin ke temen-temen dodolnya di warungnya Tante Hyoyeon pake' enggak bilang-bilang sama Mamih. Tau permen kacamata kan? Itu loh yang permen coklat warna-warni yang bungkusnya bentuk kacamata, bisa dipake' buat topeng-topengan. Rada absurd emank Abang gue itu, ngutangnya kagak elit pula.

"Eh, udah Yok kita ke kantin" si Lay narik tangan gue buat go ke kantin.

Tapi si Kai manggil gue, "Hyung! Elo ditunggu ama si Sehun tuh di kelas...".

"Lah? Kok di kelas?" tanya gue heran.

"Gue enggak tau Hyung, tapi sih katanya itu perintah... tapi dari pagi mukanya rada badmood gitu Hyung..."

Gue ngehela nafas, " Ya udah deh, Xing temenin gue yok!" gue narik Lay buat nemenin gue ke kelasnya. Yah, buat jaga-jaga aja sih.

"Eh, andwae... tadi katanya Hyung musti datang sendiri aja..." Kai nahan Lay buat berenti.

"Dan itu juga perintah?" tanya gue sinis. Kai pun ngangguk.

Shit! Dasar tu bocah, gara-gara dia mood gue jadi ancur.

"Ya udah deh... Huft..." dan gue pun tanpa semangat hidup pergi sendirian ke kelasnya anak albino itu ninggalin si pesek, bebek ama Lay calon kakak ipar gue yang juga mau pergi ke kantin.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**KREEKKKK**

Gue buka pintu kelasnya pelan-pelan. Terus gue masuk, dan anehnya di kelas enggak ada siapa-siapa. Gue perhatiin isi kelasnya, dan ternyata ada makhluk kagak jelas di belakang pojok kiri lagi tiduran di mejanya. Gue bisa pastiin kalo' itu si Sehun.

Gue pun nyamperin dia. Dia kagak ngeliat gue karena dia nutupin mukanya pake' buku –eh bukan- kaya'nya itu komik Naruto Shippuden.

Pas gue udah nyampe' depan mejanya,

**BRAKKKKK**

Gue hentakin rantang yang gue peluk dari tadi itu ke mejanya. Dia langsung bangun terus nutup tuh komiknya dan dia taro di laci mejanya. Habis gitu dia natep gue, tajem banget. Setajem pisau yang gue pake buat mutilasi wortel tadi pagi.

"Ini bekel elo udah gue buatin, dan elo nyuruh gue buat kesini nganterin ini bekel sendirian juga udah gue turutin, tugas gue udah selesai kan, kalo' gitu gue cabut mau nyusul yang lain ke kantin"

Dan gue pun ngambil langkah buat pergi.

"Siap suruh pergi? Aku belum ada nyuruh Hyung pergi!" aduh itu suara Sehun kenapa rada serem ya di telinga gue? Gue ngedecak pelan dan kembali ke posisi semula.

Dia udah ngebalik kursi didepan mejanya ngehadap ke dia.

"Duduk." Oh oke itu perintah kaya'nya. Dan gue dengan sangat terpaksa duduk di kursi itu.

"Elo mau apa lagi?" tanya gue takut-takut. Suer deh, aura Sehun kagak biasanya begini.

.

**Drrakkkk**

**.**

Sehun bediri dari kursinya kasar, yang bikin kursinya jadi keseret ke belakang. Gue kelonjak kaget, pas ngeliat dia kaya' gitu. Kaya'nya bener kata yayanknya Bebek genit, Sehun emank lagi dalam naungan ke-badmood-an. Gue Cuma bisa nelen ludah gue kasar. Gue takut meeennnn, dan gue gak mau nengok ke dia.

Dan sekarang dia jalan ke gue, langkahnya pelan banget enggak seirama ama jantung gue yang detaknya udah kagak karuan. Perasaan gue kagak enak, gue takut aja dia nerkam gue disini. Malah ini kelas juga enggak ada penghuninya entah kemana, jadi nambah suasana mistis diantara gue ama Sehun. Gue Cuma bisa pejam mata sambil komat-kamit baca mantra, eh enggak ding ! maksud gue do'a.

.

**BRAK**

**.**

Gue kelonjak kaget lagi pas dia mukul meja di depan gue. Sumpah gue ogah natap dia, gue enggak punya nyali mamennnn...

.

**SRRAAATTTT**

**.**

Eh, kursi gue begerak. Otomatis gue buka mata gue, dan betapa kagetnya gue sekarang kursi yang gue dudukin ini udah ngebelakangin dinding, dan eerrrrr-

Sehun udah ada di depan gue pas banget di depan muka gue!

Gue langsung mundurin kepala gue, tapi dia malah makin deketin kepalanya ke gue. Gue enggak tau dia mau ngelakuin apa ke gue, tapi gue udah pasrah aja. Percuma juga gue ngelawan, gue gak bakal menang karena badan gue yang kelewat imut kaya' gini.

"Hyung tau aku lagi marah kan?" suaranya lembut tapi tajem banget pas di ngebisikin gue.

Gue buang muka gue enggak mau natap dia, terus gue ngangguk takut.

"Hyung mau tau alesannya?" dia narik dagu gue supaya gue natap dia. Oh, shit! Jarak muka gue ama mukanya deket banget.

"Aku enggak suka sama cowok tadi pagi..."

Mwo?! Maksudnya Suho Hyung?! J-jadi dia ngeliat gue dianter sama Suho Hyung tadi pagi?!

"Dan karena Hyung udah bikin aku marah, jadi..." dia makin deketin mukanya, terus tangan kirinya masih megang dagu gue.

**Gulp**

Gue telen ludah gue kasar, dan gue pejemin lagi mata gue. Gue tau sebentar lagi akhir hayat gue. Nafasnya berasa banget dimuka gue. Aigggoooo, gue udah ngerasa jarak bibir gue ama dia tinggal berapa mili lagi. Hidung gue ama dia udah nyentuh, dan bentar lagi ini gue rasa,

satu...

.

.

.

.

.

dua...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ti-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAKKKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara pintu kelas di dobrak paksa. Otomatis gue ama Sehun langsung noleh ke asal suaranya.

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

Mampus! Itu Guru BK, Pak Yesung! Kalo' lagi garang begitu berarti dia lagi sidak!

.

.

Dan... aduh ini posisi gue ama Sehun bener-bener mojokin banget.

.

.

Sehun natap gue, dan gue pun natap Dia. Tatapan Sehun seakan bilang ke gue 'MAMPUS KITA HYUNG!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Annyeong ^^**

**Riry udah update ne chapter 2nya, tapi mian kalo' garing dan momentnya masih kurang kekekekeke...**

**Jangan gebukin dan jangan bunuh Riry, entar Riry aduin ke Abang Kris biar dicium satu-satu, weeekkkkkssss :P **

**Makasih banyak yang udah ripiu di chapter 1 ne, saranghaeyo *nyanyinya kaya' Wolf***

**Ini balasan ripiunya ^^**

**Baekbek : Chukke chukke ^^, kamu bener :D... Dionya aj yang kelewat oon sampe' enggak bisa nebak, ya kan? hahaha... Thankyou so much udah ripiu, ntar Riry suru Baek buat popo Kamu kekeke :P**

**Kyungie : AAAAAAAA HUNSSSOOOOO , Iya sama donk ! High Five! Iya, bener Chingu, emank rada susah nemu yang pairngnya anak ama emak gini, huhuhu... Okeh,ini udah dilanjut, thankyou for ripiu ne ^^**

**byunpopof : Hhahaha, ma'acih ma'acih, ternyata ada yang ketawa yak, kekekeke... Iya tuh, Dio jutek bgt ya, kasian si Thehun, tapi tenang... di chap ini Dio ciut kok hehehehe *nyengir evil* Chapter dua udah di update, thanks buat ripiunya ne ^^**

**berlindia : Wkwkwkwkw, sorry kalo' tbc bikin kamu jadi dongkol, kekekeke tapi ini dah di lanjut loh :P, jangan kesel lagi hehehehe**

**krsyl : Hahaha, maafkan daku karena tbc, tapi ini udah dilanjut kok kekekek happy read ne Chinguu ^^**

**Jenny : Huaaa, selamat kamu benar! Tau aja Sehun abis disunat, kekeke, udah segede itu baru disunat yak ?! Hmmmm, kenapa enggak official pair? Karena Riry lagi gila moment HunSoo entah kenapa, kekekeke. Iya kamu bener lagi! Itu emank Suho,wkwkwkwkwk... kacau ya pairnya, gomawo for ripiunya ne ^^**

**chie : Like Like HunSoo! Udah dilanjut ^^**

**kaibaekshipper : Ini udah lanjut ya Chingu, happy reading^^**

** : udah dilanjut! kkkkkk**

**ExileZee : Wkwkwkwkwk, beneran ngakak to max ? Oke, makasih ya udah baca dan ripiu, hmmmm KrAy emank wokeh, soalnya Riry juga lebih suka KrAy ketimbang KrisTao wkwkwkw #Buk# *dibogemTao***

**AbigailWoo : Ahahahaha, selamat Kamu bener! Iya, si Dio pasti ntar ngelirik Sehun, calm down ajah ya enggak,wkwkwkwkw... Okeh ini udah dilanjut, thank for ripiu ne Chingu ^^**

**BunnyPoro : Ini udah banyak belum moment HunSoonya? Kalo' masih kurang, maap yaaaaaaaa jangan bunuh Riry... Ini chapter dua udah update, happy reading and gomawo udah ripiu ^^**

**Devil'sCrying419 : OKEEEEE, GOMAWOOOOO INI UDAH DILANJUT :D**

**sekai bebi : Huuuaaa, ma'acih atas dukungannya, hiks *Riry terharu* Oke, ini udah dilanjut chapter duanya, happy reading ne, ma'acih juga udah ripiu ^^**

* * *

**Oke, ripiu udah Riry bales, dan ini chapter 2 sekali lagi maap kalo' garing U.U**

**Happy reading Readers-nim...**

**At least, mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT**

**.**

**RIRY JJANG/ AERI SHIN / YURIAI**

**.**

**TITLE : SILLY BOYS**

**.**

**CAST : EXO OT12**

**.**

**PAIRING : HUNSOO, CHANLU, KAIBAEK, KRAY, CHENMIN, SUTAO**

**.**

**GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, HUMOR.**

**.**

**RATED : T *mungkin :P***

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO MILIK TUHAN, ORANG TUANYA, DAN SM. RIRY CUMA PINJEM NAMA DOANK. TAPI SIH MAUNYA, DIO SAMA LUHAN JUGA PUNYA RIRY *PLAK* #DITABOKEXOSTAN#**

**AN: INI FF GAJE, CERITA GAK JELAS, NGAWUR, BASI, HUMOR GAGAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. JADI,BAGI YANG EMANK ENGGAK SUKA MENDING KELUAR AJA DARI PADA MUNTAH, HEHEHE :P.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, OOC, BAHASA SEKALI LAGI TIDAK BAKU, CRACK PAIR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Bitter Baek, Sweet Chen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Liat ni Hun! Gara-gara elu, kita jadi dihukum beginian kan!" , asli mukanya Dio enggak nyante banget sekarang.

"Maap ya Hyung, aku kan enggak tau Pak Yesung bakalan sidak..."

Dio malah ngegerutu sebel "Isssshhh, gue enggak butuh maap elu Hun, yang gue butuhin sekarang pewangi ruangan!"

Dio dari tadi nutupin hidungnya pake' tangan kirinya, nah tangan kanannya lagi sibuk ngepel lantai.

.

**SRAT SRAT SRAT**

**.**

"Sialan ni lantai! Elu ngajak berantem ya! Dari tadi kagak mau bersih juga!" sekarang si Sehun yang balik ngedumel. Bukan ngedumel ke Dio, tapi ke lantai yang dari tadi dia sikat tapi kotorannya kagak mau ilang.

Sehun habis gitu bediri terus ngambil pel-pelan yang dipegang ama Dio. Dia ngelanjutin kerjaannya si Dio yang enggak beres itu. Oke, perlu dicatat nih ya... Dio emank pembersih dan suka bersih-bersih, tapi bukan bersihin wc. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua ada di wc sekolah kena hukuman dari Pak Yesung gara-gara kena sidak tadi. Pak Yesung itu emank guru yang terkenal ama Sidaknya, dan apesnya si Dio ama Sehun kepergok. Yah, kepergok mau 'ehm' di dalem kelas. Ckck, anak SMA jaman sekarang -,-"

"Hun, kaya'nya elo jangan banyak gerak dulu deh, itu punya elo emank udah baikan apa?" Dio nanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk 'itu'nya Sehun.

Sehun senyum ke Dio, manis banget... semanis kembang gula yang dijual Bang Jajang di kantin.

"Udah agak baikan kok Hyung... Lagian ini salah aku, jadi harusnya aku donk yang tanggung jawab".

"Tapi, bukannya kalo' elo kebanyakan gerak gitu, lukanya malah lambat sembuh ya?" sungut Dio rada cemas. Eciyeeee, Dio mulai perhatian ya ama Sehun,wkwkwkwkw *colek Dio*.

Sehun ngegeleng, tapi dia masih terus ngepel tuh lantai yang aslinya sekarang udah kinclong bingit kaya' di iklan superpel , " Enggak papa, kata Dokternya dua tiga hari lagi udah sembuh kok Hyung, hehe...".

"Tapi urusan kita tadi belum selesai ya Hyung, aku bakal ngelanjutinnya nanti" lanjut si Sehun lagi.

Dio melotot O,O , "J-jangan b-bi-lang elo mau nyoba nyium gue lagi Hun?!"

Sehun Cuma nyengir terus berenti sama acara ngepelnya. Dia nyamperin Dio yang lagi bediri nyandar dinding, "Nah... itu tau. Hyung harus nerima hukuman dari aku, karena Hyung udah bikin aku marah..."

"Tapi Hun-"

"Ssssttttttt" Sehun nyentuh bibir Dio pake telunjuknya, "Tenang Hyung... Aku gak bakal ngelakuinnya disini kok... Woles, oke?"

Dio Cuma ngangguk pasrah. Enggak tau kenapa, Dio rada-rada takut buat ngelawan Sehun habis ngeliat Sehun kalo' marah serem.

Beberapa saat mereka bedua diam, Dio lagi pundung terus Sehun ngelanjutin acara ngepelnya.

"Mmmmpphhhh..."

.

Ada suara aneh tiba-tiba muncul. Dio sama Sehun langsung saling natap.

"Mpppphhhhhh, ahhhh, beeeebbb"

Dio jadi merinding. Suaranya makin lama makin kedengeran. Sumpah demi eangnya Dio yang suka ngedance hiphop, tuh suara bener-bener... errrrrr...

Sehun ngamatin deret pintu wc didepannya, kaya'nya sih dia lagi nyari asal suara 'ehm' ituh.

Habis gitu Sehun berenti disalah satu pintu yang ketutup. Yang bikin tambah curiga, Cuma tuh satu pintu doank yang ketutup, yang lainnya kebuka lebar. Sehun nyuruh Dio buat ke deket dia.

"Dari sini Hun?" Dio nanya sambil masang muka waspada.

Sehun Cuma ngangguk. Terus dia deketin telinganya ke pintu wc itu, mau nguping ceritanya.

"Mpphhhhhhh... hosh hosh beeebbbb"

.

**GULP**

**.**

Sehun nelen ludahnya paksa. Enggak salah lagi, tuh kamar mandi lagi ada penghuninya.

Dio yang penasaran pun jadi ikutan nguping kaya' Sehun. Ekpresi Dio kagak kalah shock ama Sehun pas denger suara aneh dari dalem ntu wc.

"Hun? Itu suara apaan?" tanya Dio kelewat polos.

Si Sehun muterin bola matanya, terus nyengir sebentar, " Jadi Hyung gak tau itu suara apaan?".

Dio ngegeleng. Aduh,betapa polosnya kau nak...

"Ya udah, biar Hyung tau suara apa yang ada di dalem" Sehun ngengir spongebob lagi, "Aku dobrak pintunya gimana?"

Dio melotot kaget, "Eh Hun? Lo serius? Eh, jangan deh..."

"Udah tenang aja... Dalam hitungan ketiga ya Hyung, satu..."

.

"dua..."

.

"tiga !"

.

**BRRAKKKKKKKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**LUHAN GE!"**

**.**

"**CHANYEOL HYUNG!"**

**.**

**.**

**=ooOOoo=**

**.**

**.**

"BANG, PEMPEK AKU MANA? CEPETAN ATUH BANG?!"

"BANG, ES TEHNYA KAGAK PAKE' GULA!"

"ADUH, MINGGIR DIKIT DONK, GUE KAGAK KELIATAN AMA ABANGNYA INIH!"

"XING! PEMPEK ELO KAGAK PAKE TIMUN KAN!"

"EH, SINI BANG ES TEHNYA! EH EH ITU PUNYA GUE!"

"ADUH XING! BANTUIN GUE DISINI NAPA!? "

.

.

Yah begitulah kesibukan Xiumin sekarang dikantin. Lagi mesen jajan sambil gencet-gencetan ama murid yang laen.

Setelah dia berhasil ngedapetin pesenan buat dia ama Lay dengan penuh susah payah, karena kantin sekarang ramenya ngalah-ngalahin pasar ikan, dia pun langsung cepet-cepet jalan ke meja yang udah di booking ama Lay.

Kalau kalian nanya mana Baekhyun, Luhan sama Dio? Okeh, sekarang Baekhyun lagi mojok ama Kai sambil suap-suapan rujak serut, nah kalo' Dio kalian udah tau kan dia kenapa? Dan kalo' Luhan, entar kita liat habis ini yak!

.

"Xing, sumpah parah banget! Liat nih baju gue, jadi kucel" Xiumin ngedumel.

"Udah tau kan rasanya gimana? Bayangin donk Hyung, gue ngelakuinnya malah tiap hari, tapi liat donk muka gue... masih ganteng kan kaya' Ariel Noah,kekekeke" Lay malah cengengesan ngeliat Xiumin yang bibirnya udah manyun lima centi itu.

"Idiihhh, muka kaya' Ariel aja Bangga! Gue donk, biasa aja padahal banyak yang bilang gue mirip Sohee,haha" Xiumin malah dengan bangganya muji diri sendiri, terus dia minum es teh tanpa gula yang barusan dia pesen penuh perjuangan itu.

"Eh Xing, Luhan ama Dio mana?"

Lay masukin hapenya yang dari tadi dia tatap sambil senyum-senyum serigala ke kantongnya, "Eum... Luhan Ge? I Don't Know" Lay ngangkat bahunya. "Kalo' Dio sekarang lagi ama Sehun..."

Matanya Xiumin ngebulat agak maksa , "Eh, ciyusan lo? Sama Sehun?!" Xiumin pasang muka gak percaya.

"Ciyus Hyung..." angguk Lay terus mulai makan pempek yang tadi dipesenin ama Xiumin.

"Woooowww, heb-"

"YA! TURUNIN GUE! ELU SIAPA GENDONG-GENDONG GUE BEGINIAN! EH TURUNIN GUE! LO MAU KENA JURUS TAEKWONDO GUE! LO JANGAN NGEREMEHIN GUE YA! BIAR GUE IMUT GINI, GUE KUAT! WOY TURUNIN!"

.

.

Xiumin sekarang udah di gendong kaya' orang mau diculik sama seorang cowok yang badannya kekar banget. Si Lay yang cengo ngeliatin peristiwa itu Cuma bisa kediam sambil ngunyah pempek yang ada dimulutnya.

"XIINGGG! BANTUIN GUE!"

Pas Habis denger tereakan Xiumin yang tingginya ampe' 5 oktaf itu, barulah Lay kesadar dari kecengoannya. Dia nepok jidatnya.

"WOOOY! LEPASIN XIUMIN HYUNGGG!"

Sayangnya Xiumin udah kelewat jauh perginya ama tu cowok.

"Aduh! Anak-anak kemanaan lagi nih!? Aish, Baekhyun mana, mana?!"

Lay ngeliat ke pojokan kantin, nah disana Baekhyun masih woles ama si Kai, kagak tau kalo' boss gengnya diculik orang.

"BEBEEEKKKKK!ELO KOK MASIH NYANTE DISITU SIH!? ELO KAGAK LIAT XIUMIN HYUNG DIBAWA LARI AMA ORANG!" Lay udah enggak nyante mamen tereaknya, anak-anak di kantin udah pada ngeliat ke dia semua pula.

"MWO! XIUMIN HYUNG!" Baekhyun bediri kaget. Asli, mereka kaya' di sinetron banget sekarang. Di tambah mukanya Baekhyun yang kagetnya lebay.

"IYA ATUH! MAKANYA AYO BURU KEJAR DIA, GUE TAKUT XIUMIN HYUNG DIAPA-APAIN AMA TUH COWOK!"

Lay lari ke Baekhyun terus langsung narik Baekhyun buat ngejar tuh 'penculik' yang udah berani-beraninya 'nyulik' uke kebanggan SHS itu.

"I-IYA XING! AYO KEJAR! YANK, AYO ATUH KEJAR!"

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

"Luhan Ge! Elo ngapain ama Chanyeol!" Dio histeris ngeliat pemandangan kurang indah *tapi indah buat Riry* yang ada di depannya.

"Gue enggak nyangka Hyung, ternyata maenan elo ama Luhan Hyung kaya' beginian ternyata..." Sehun Cuma nyengir sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ternyata sumber suara aneh yang didenger Sehun ama Dio tadi itu enggak lain sahabat mereka sendiri, Chanyeol ama Luhan. Dan jujur nih ya, posisi mereka sekarang...errrrr...

Chanyeol duduk diatas closet, trus Luhan duduk di pangkuannya Chanyeol. Lengannya Luhan si rusa jadi-jadian itu ngelingker di lehernya si tiang wannabe. Habis gitu, rambut mereka acak-acakan pula, terutama rambutnya si Chanyeol. Nah kalo' Luhan seragamnya udah berantakan, kancingnya udah enggak ngait pula. Bagi Dio mah itu pemandangan serem buat mata besar bin indahnya itu *tsah! Itu katanya Dio,wkwkw :p*

"Elo bedua ngapain sih!? Ganggu aja deh!" Luhan ngedengus kesel gegara acaranya ama Chanyeol diganggu Hunsoo.

Chanyeol ngacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi " Iya nih, Elu pada ngenganggu tau enggak! Lagi asik nih tau enggak!"

"Eh Hyung,harusnya lo makasih ama kita! Untung bukan Pak Yesung yang mergokin elo bedua lagi beginian! Elo juga nekad banget sih Hyung! Elo lupa apa ini sekolah?!" sungut Sehun yang enggak terima.

"Bener tuh kata Sehun! Gege enggak takut apa kalo' kepergoknya ama Pak Yesung?! Elu juga Yeol, kalo' elo mau ngajak uke lo ngelakuin begituan, jangan di sekolah ngapa?! Gue shock tau ngeliatnya! Mata indah gue jadi ternodai kan sekarang! Untung deh elo bedua kita yang mergokin, kalo' Pak Yesung gimana?! Bisa jadi lebih parah dari kita hukumannya, bisa aja lo bedua disuruh ngepel lapangan bola, lebih parah lagi kalo' disuruh ngilangin debu di gudang sekolah behantu itu! Elu bedua mikir donk! Mikirrrrrr!" Dio ngomongnya panjang banget kaya' kertas cerpean kimia Baekhyun plus pake' muka kagak nyante.

"Ish, elo panjang bingit si Yo ngomongnya, gue jadi kagak ngerti kan apa yang elu omong!" nah itu si Luhan kagak ngerti ama omongannya si Dio, maklum dia kan rada-rada oon tulalit telmi. Untung deh dia cakep, makanya Chanyeol masih mau, wkwkwkwk #pletak# *dijitak Lulu*

Dio sweatdrop ngeliat temennya yang malah jadi ngeselin kalo' penyakit o'onnya udah kambuh.

"Oke, oke deh, ma'acih udah mergokin kite bedua, tapi elo bedua kan bisa pake' ngetok tuh pintu, kagak pake acara ngedobrak segala... Dan elo tadi bilang apa Yo? Elo bedua dihukum ama Pak Yesung? Brarti elo bedua kepergok donk? Elo bedua ngapain emank?Eh Hun,elo apain Dio? Make-out kaya' kita?" lah si tiang sekarang malah balik nanya kepo bingit. Luhan malah tambah bingung apaan yang lagi mereka bicarain.

Estegeee, Dio nepok jidatnya. Barusan dia keceplosan kan ya?

"Heehehehe" Sehun nyengir, "Elu kepo banget sih Hyung? Ada deh, pokoknya Cuma gue dan ayank Dio yang tau,kekekekeke".

"Haisshhhh, udah deh Yeol, elo enggak perlu tau masalah itu! Sekarang elo, ama Luhan Ge cepetan deh _get out from here! _Kita mau bersihin nih wc!" Dio udah siap-siap ngusir ChanLu.

"Ih, enggak mau gue! Gue ama Chan belom selesai!" Luhan enggak rela diusir sekarang. Dia belum puas kaya'nya. *wanjir*

"Iya nih, tunggu kita selesein dulu ngapa!? Elu kan bisa ngebersihin yang laen dulu? Kalo' elo bedua denger suara aneh, ya pura-pura aja gitu kagak denger! Beres kan?!" Chanyeol enggak beda ama ukenya, sama-sama belum puas ternyata,wakksss :p

Dio ngehela nafasnya, nah si Sehun ngedengus kesel ngeliat kelakuan seme-uke yang yadongnya enggak bisa kompromi itu.

"Gege pilih keluar, atau mulutnya gue sumpel ama nih sikat wc" Dio udah siapin sikat wc kali aja Luhan masih kekeuh kagak mau keluar.

Lain lagi ama Sehun, dia udah ngasah golok di depan pintu wc yang entah dia dapet dari mana, "Hyung, pilih mana? Keluar ato inih!" Sehun ngancem si Chanyeol sambil nunjukin goloknya yang udah tajem itu.

"Eh,eh... Iya iya kita keluar! Woles donk elo pade..." Chanyeol buru ngeiyain, dari pada nyawa melayang. Luhan juga jadi ikutan ciut.

Pas mereka udah mau keluar, tiba-tiba dari luar ada suara melengking kedengeran ampe' wc pula.

.

.

.

.

.

"XIUMIN HYUNGGGGGGGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, itu kaya' suara si kotak amal?" Dio nutupin telinganya pake tangan.

"Iya, suara kaya' gitu Cuma Chen Hyung yang punya!"

"Ya udah, kita samperin yok! Kaya'nya suaranya dari lapangan"

"Ya udah, ayo Hyung!"

Sehun langsung narik tangan Dio buat lari ke lapangan. Mau ngeliat si Chen sang ketua, lagi ngapain ditengah lapangan.

"Beb, kita enggak usah pergi deh... mending kita lanjutin aja" beh, Luhan pinter banget manfaatin situasi, mumpung tuh duo magnae udah ngacir.

"Hehe, bener beb, dari pada ngeliatin Chen yang enggak lebih ganteng dari gue, mending kita lanjut! Hahahahaha" si Chanyeol udah ketawa girang karena acara tadi bisa dilanjutin lagi.

Baru mereka mau masuk kedalem ntu wc keramat,

"CHANYEOL HYUNGGGGGGG! KELUAR KAGAK! GUE MASIH PEGANG GOLOK INIH!"

.

"LUHAN GEGE MASIH MAU PULANG ADA BENTUKNYA KAN! CEPET KELUAR!"

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Dio's POV

Gue, Sehun ama pasangan mesum dibelakang gue udah nyampe di lapangan sekolah. Widih,gue kaget bukan maen, sekarang lapangan udah full rame pake' banget sama anak-anak se-SHS, kaya' pada mau nonton sushow gituh.

Karena badan gue yang imut ini, gue bisa dengan mudah nyelip-nyelip di kerumunan anak-anak gedek SHS,waksss.

"Aduh...misih ya, minggir minggir! Gue mau lewat..."

Lambat tapi pasti akhirnya gue dapet juga tempat di depan. Sumpah, ini lapangan udah kaya' kerumunan ikan teri tau enggak. Si Sehun ama ChanLu yang tadi di belakang gue juga udah berhasil nyuri tempat paling depan,hehehe...

Gue kaget banget pas ngeliat di tengah lapangan sekarang, ada Chen yang lagi bediri diatas mimbarnya Pak Lee Soo Man, Kepala Sekolah SHS. Widih, berani amat tuh kotak amal nginjak ntu mimbar, setau gue sih Pak Soo Man paling enggak suka kalo' mimbarnya dipake' orang laen. Au ah, paling Chen bakal kena masalah abis ini.

Dan itu, aduh... Kaya'nya sih dia lagi megang toak keramat Bu Tiffany, guru BK sekaligus pacarnya Pak Yesung. Biasanya ntu toak dipake' Bu Tiffany buat ngehukum murid-murid yang ketauan manjat pager belakang sekolah buat bolos sekolah, wkwkwkw :p

"Mwo ! Xiumin Hyung?"

Gue kaget pas ngeliat Xiumin Hyung diturunin ama cowok kekar dari gendongannya. Xiumin Hyung bediri enggak jauh di depannya Chen. Dia keget banget pas liat Chen ada di tengah lapangan kaya' gitu.

"Eh Chen! Itu suruhan Kamu ya?" Xiumin Hyung nyerocos.

"IYA HYUNG!" Chen ngejawab pake toak.

.

"Yo, itu Xiuming Hyung mo di apain ama si kardus?" Gue enggak tau dari arah mana, tapi sekarang Lay udah ada disamping gue, dia keringetan kaya' abis lari gitu. Baekhyun ama si item juga ada disampingnya Lay, mereka bedua juga keringetan, ngos-ngosan pula.

"Enggak tau gue... Harusnya elu tau donk Xing? Tadi kan elu istirahat ama dia? Elu betiga ngapa keringetan gitu sih? Kaya' habis dikejar banci tengah malem?" gue malah balik nanya ke Lay.

Lay ngelap keringatnya pake tissue yang Sehun kasih, "Thanks ya Hun... Gue keringetan begini gegara ngejar Xiumin yang dibawa kabur dari kantin ama cowok kekar yang gue enggak tau siapa, eh enggak taunya Xiumin Hyung dibawa ke sini, yang bikin gue bingung ini kenapa lapangan rame' banget kaya' mo nonton smack down?"

.

"BROHHH, CAPCUS!" Chen tereak lagi ke anak-anak murid yang ada di gedung sekolah lantai dua.

.

**SLAAAAAASSSSHHHH**

**.**

**.**

Baliho gede banget kebuka. Tulisannya...

.

.

**_Not sure if you know this_**

**_But when we first met_**

**_I got so nervous_**

**_I couldn't speak_**

**_In that very moment_**

**_I found the one and My life had found its missing piece_**

**_XIUMIN HYUNG_**

**_WOULD YOU BE MINE AS LONG AS I LIVE I LOVE YOU?_**

**_._**

.

Gile! Gue takjub banget! Chen, si muka kardus, yang rada mirip kotak amal, yang enggak pernah serius, ketua geng tapi tertindas, si Goo Jun Pyo abal-abal, sekarang so sweeetttt banget mamennnnnnn .

Serius kah ini? Sekarang Xiumin lagi ditembak kan? Aigooooo,Xiumin Hyung! Sumpah, gue ngiri berat ama Elo...

.

"Xing, gue kagak nyangka, Chen ternyata nyalinya gede juga ya..."

"Iya Yo, gue salut deh ama dia... Xiumin Hyung beruntung banget ya..."

.

"Gitu donk Kai, kaya' Chen ngapa? Elo enggak ada sweet sweetnya pas nembak gue... di warteg pake' ngutang pula!"

"Hehe, sorry deh Hyung... Itu kan pas kepepet Hyung, aku takut aja waktu ntu kalo' kagak cepet-cepet nembak, Hyung keburu diambil orang..."

.

"Bebbb, Chen romantis banget ya... Gue pengen deh jadi Xiumin..."

"Eh, maksud Ge apaan? Gege mau ama Chen? Aku kan juga gak kalah romantis Ge..."

.

"Dio Hyung, jangan ngiri ama Xiumin Hyung... Entar aku bakal nembak Hyung pake' cara yang lebih cetar dari ini, wokeh!"

"Bomat Hun, serah elu dah!"

.

.

"Hyung, aku udah lama suka sama Hyung. Aku seneng banget pas ngeliat Hyung ketawa, dan aku sedih banget kalo' ngeliat Hyung nangis. Aku tau, aku bukan cowok sempurna, aku enggak setinggi Chanyeol, aku enggak semanis Sehun, dan aku juga enggak sekeren Kai. Tapi cinta aku Cuma buat Hyung seorang. Aku rela enggak tidur semalaman Cuma buat bisa denger suara Hyung di telfon... Hyung pernah bilang kalo' Hyung suka banget sama cowok yang humoris, semenjak itu tiap malam aku nonton stand up comedy buat belajar jadi cowok yang lucu yang Hyung suka... Aku selalu berusaha jadi cowok yang menyenangkan dimata Hyung, yah tapi aku gak tau itu berhasil atau enggak... Jadi, sekali lagi Hyung, aku Cuma mau bilang..."

.

"**Would You be mine as long as i live i love you?"**

**.**

Dari yang gue liat sekarang, Xiumin Hyung lagi nunduk. Kagak tau deh gue, mungkin lagi mikir. Oh, ayolah Hyung kenapa pake' mikir lagi sih? Bilang iya aja susah amat? Gue tau elo suka juga ama Dia...

"TERIMA...TERIMA... TERIMA..." Gue nyenggol lengan Lay supaya tereak ama kaya' Gue. Sengaja gue emank. Dan enggak lama kemudian, semua yang ada di lapangan pada tereak.

"TERIMA...TERIMA... TERIMA..."

"TERIMA...TERIMA... TERIMA..."

"TERIMA...TERIMA... TERIMA..."

"TERIMA...TERIMA... TERIMA..."

"TERIMA...TERIMA... TERIMA..."

.

.

Xiumin Hyung ngangkat kepalanya yang tadi nunduk. Dia natap Chen yang mukanya udah cemas banget nunggu jawaban dari Xiumin Hyung. Mulutnya juga udah komat-kamit, kakinya juga begetar. Omigot, Chen Chen...

.

.

"Chen..."

Para penonton yang lagi nontonin mereka, termasuk gue diam. Sumpah, gregetan banget nunggu jawaban dari Xiumin Hyung.

.

"Maaf ya..."

.

O'oooo

.

"Gue gak bisa..."

.

**JLEB**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gue salah denger kan? Enggak mungkin Xiumin Hyung nolak... Chen.

Aduh, kita semua pada gak percaya. Gue ngeliat ke Chen, mukanya pundung sedih banget. Kaya'nya dia nangis. Jelas lah, gimana rasanya kalo' cinta elo ditolak?! Sakit mamennnnn!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue belum selesai!" Xiumin Hyung tiba-tiba buka suara lagi.

.

"Chen? Elo nangis?"

Chen Cuma nunduk. Dia kagak mau ngeliatin mukanya yang udah basah gegara air mancur –eh gak ding- air mata maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen, maksud gue itu maaf karena gue gak bisa nolak elo..."

.

Wooaaaaahhhh

.

Chen buru-buru ngehapus air matanya yang udah bejibun itu, "Jadi, Hyung..."

Xiumin Hyung ngedeket ke Chen, "Iya... Aku enggak mungkin nolak kamu..."

Chen langsung senyum lebar 24 watt terus ngedekap Xiumin Hyung kepelukannya, " Gomawo Hyung...Jeongmal... Saranghae"

Xiumin Hyung juga senyum, keliatan banget kalo' dia happy banget sekarang.

"Nado Chen... nado saranghae..."

.

.

Eciyeeeeee...

Acara penembakannya Chen sukses besar. Anak –anak satu SHS pada nyorakin mereka semua. Mereka pada baris kaya' orang di kondangan buat salaman plus kasi ucapan selamat buat new couple SHS. Gue juga ikutan seneng, akhirnya mereka jadian...

.

Alamakkkk! Gue baru inget kan hukuman gue ama Sehun belom selesai! Estegeeee...

Waduh, Pak Yesung dari kantor bk udah ngasi death glare ancaman buat gue. Serem banget dah tu guru, ck! Belum juga gue kasih selamat buat temen gue...

"Hun, buruan balik Yok! Liat deh tu Pak Yesung mukanya kagak nyante banget ngeliatin kita!"

"Tapi Hyung, kita kan belum kasi selamat ke mereka?" Sehun kagak mau pergi dari lapangan, padahal Pak Yesung dari tadi terus ngeliatin kita, matanya kaya' bilang ke gue 'Sampai kapan kalian disitu? Kalian mau hukuman ditambah?!'. Sumpah serem...

"Udah, entar aja... Buruan yok! Elo kagak liat ntu Pak Kura-kura udah ngeliatin kaya' mo makan kita?" gue terus narik bajunya ntu anak albino sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kantor bk.

Sehun begedik pas ngeliat Pak Yesung yang udah kaya' banteng marah itu, "I-iya deh Hyung! Buruan, mukanya udah merah banget kaya' boxernya Chanyeol Hyung!"

Syukur deh Sehun akhirnya mau cabut, gue ama dia buru kembali ke wc buat ngelanjutin hukumannya Pak Yesung.

.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

.

Author's POV

**Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt**

Hape Baekhyun begetar. Dia langsung ngerogoh kantong celananya buat ngambil hapenya. Pas liat di layar, ternyata sms dari ayanknya.

.

_From : Yayank Owe_

_Hyung..._

_Sorry ya, aku gak bisa pulang bareng hari ini soalnya ada urusan bentar ama tim dance... Saranghae ^o^_

_._

Baekhyun ngehela nafas habis baca sms itu.

"Yo, cabut yok!" seru bebek ke Dio.

Dio ngangguk sambil make tas ranselnya, "Iya Baek, ayo buruan sebelum anak albino ntu nyegat gue buat pulang bareng dia lagi!"

Baekhyun ketawa "hahaha, Segitu banget sih elo ma Sehun Yo, kurang baik apa coba dia ama Elo?"

Dio mulai jalan ke luar kelas, "Bukan masalah itu Baek, emank sih dia baik... tapi, gue belum srek deh pokoknya..."

Baekhyun ngangkat alisnya, terus jalan ngikutin Dio, " Belum? Maksud elo? Brarti Sehun punya kesempatan donk? Ya kaannn beb?" Bebek genit mulai ngegodain si Dio.

Dio dikasih pertanyaan telak tuh sama Baekhyun, mukanya berubah suram tiba-tiba. Kaya'nya tadi dia salah ngomong deh...

"Au ah Baek, ngomong ama Elo kaya' ngomong ama kereta, nyerempet kemana-mana..."

Baekhyun pun ketawa ngeliat Dio yang mati kutu. Dia tau kok, kalo' sahabatnya yang manis tapi jutek itu gak sebenci ntu ama si Sehun.

"Eh, Yo?" Baekhyun berentiin jalannya, dia meriksa kelas yang sekarang Cuma tinggal mereka bedua, "Xing mana? Kok gue kagak liat dia keluar kelas?"

Dio pun berenti terus nengok ke Baekhyun, "Tadi pas bunyi bel, dia langsung ngacir cepet-cepet. Katanya, Papanya udah ngejemput dia di depan sekolah, mau jengukin eangnya di rumah sakit. Tadi sih katanya ambeyen eangnya kambuh..." jelas Dio woles.

Baekhyun ngangguk ngerti terus ngelanjutin jalan ke luar kelas.

Eh, baru nyampe' di depan pintu kelas, udah ada mahkluk yang enggak pernah diharapkan kedatangannya nimbul sambil dadah-dadah ke mereka.

"Tuh kan, dia muncul Baek... Kaya'nya idup gue kagak pernah tenang gara-gara dia..." Gerutu si Dio ke Baekhyun sambil nunduk pasrah nyamperin ntu makhluk idup – Sehun -

Baekhyun Cuma nyengir sambil ngebales dadahannya si Sehun.

"Elo mo apa lagi Hun?" Baek nanya ke Sehun.

"Mau ngambil Dio Hyung, mau aku bawa pulang ke rumah aku dulu sebentar, hehe... Ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan Hyung..." Sehun ngejawab semangat banget, kaya' emank ada maunya gituh. Pake' kata 'ngambil' pula, sangka Dio barang kali yak, wakkss.

"Urusan?" Baekhyun noleh ke Dio, terus nengok ke Sehun lagi, " Kaya'nya penting deh... Ya udah, sana buruan pergi..." Baekhyun nyenggol Dio yang masih nunduk pasrah ngeratapin nasibnya yang bentar lagi bakalan diculik ama makhluk kelewat putih didepannya itu.

"Oke deh Hyung! Kita pergi dulu ya Hyung..." Sehun narik tangannya Dio terus mulai ngelangkah pergi dari kelasnya dua uke cetar itu, ninggalin si Baekhyun.

"Bentar deh Hun" Si Dio minta berenti sebentar, "Mas Byun, sorry ya enggak bisa pulang bareng... Elo ma si item kan?"

Baekhyun ngasih senyum ke Dio sambil ngangguk, "Iya,gak papa Yo, elo gak usah khawatirin gue, mending elo khawatirin diri elo ajah, bentar lagi kan elo musti nyelesain urusan elo ama Sehun?" Baekhyun nyengir kuda, "Udah sana, buru pergi..." Baekhyun pun ngusir mereka berdua.

Setelah diusir, barulah Sehun ama Dio pergi. Baekhyun pun akhirnya harus pulang sendiri hari ini.

.

.

**=oo00oo=**

**.**

**.**

"BYUN BAEK!"

Pas Baekhyun lagi jalan di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba ada yang manggil dia.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja senyumnya langsung merekah. Diapun noleh ke asal suara tadi yang manggil dia. Enggak perlu ditebak pun dia udah tau siapa yang manggil.

Iya, gak salah lagi emank si Baekhyun. Ntu yang manggil dia ternyata guru idolanya, dia ngepens banget sama tuh guru ganteng. Genit sih emank, pokoknya semua cowok ganteng yang dia tau pasti dia suka. Termasuk Abang absurdnya Dio, si Kris.

"Iya Pak Kyuhyun? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Baekhyun ngomongnya halus banget, beda banget kalo' dia lagi ngobrol ama kubu ukenya. Dasar lo Baek, sindrom genitnya pasti kambuh lagi.

"Iya, tolong bantu ya..." itu Pak Kyuhyun ngomongnya udah kaya' Pak Tarno ajah, "Tolong Kamu ke Perpustakaan, tadi kacamata saya ketinggalan disana, eum, di meja kedua dekat jendela... Bisa kan?"

Baekhyun langsung aja ngangguk antusias, ya iyalah... apa aja yang disuruh Pak Kyuhyun pasti bakal dia kerjain, asal jangan nyuruh dia buat ngepel lantai wc kaya' Sehun ama Dio tadi siang aja, haha...

"Iya Pak! Saya ambilkan sekarang?"

"Enggak, tahun depan kalau saya udah jadi member Super Junior..."

"Haaaa?"

Pak Kyuhyun ngegaruk kepalanya frustasi, " Ya sekaranglah Byun Baek Hyun..."

Baekhyun langsung tesentak, dan dengan cepat langsung buru-buru naek tangga ke perpus, " Iya Pak! Saya ambilkan sekarang!"

Pak Kyuhyun Cuma bisa ngegelengin kepala ngeliat kelakuan muridnya yang cakep tapi kagak pinter itu.

.

.

**=oo00oo=**

.

.

Baekhyun udah nyampe' di depan perpus. Dia buka ntu piNtu perpus pelan-pelan. Kan sesuai peraturan perpus kagak boleh berisik, nah jadi Baekhyun enggak mau nimbulkan suara, takut yang ada di perpus terganggu gitu.

Pas dia masuk ke dalem, ternyata udah gak ada siapa-siapa alias kosong enggak ada penghuninya satu pun. Petugas yang jaga perpus juga gak ada, palingan lagi molor di uks.

Baekhyun langsung nyari kacamatanya Pak Kyuhyun.

"Tadi bilangnya Pak Kyuhyun di mana yak?!" Baekhyun bergumam. Dia lupa tadi Pak Kyuhyun kasih tau apa ke dia.

"Eum... Jendela?"

Dia lurus jalan ke deket jendela perpus. Dia, merhatiin meja-meja yang disusun berderet di depan jendela itu.

"Eh, itu bukan?"

Pas banget, Baekhyun nemu tuh kacamata. Ada di meja kedua deket jendela. Baekhyun langsung ngambil ntu kacamata terus bermaksud buat langsung cau dari tempat itu. Habisnya sepi banget, jadi rada merinding gitu kalo' sendirian.

"Andai Kai disini..." gerutu Baekhyun sambil ngelangkah keluar.

.

"Hiks... Gue udah capek Jong kaya' gini terus..."

.

Eh, itu kaya' ada suara cewe' lagi nangis. Baekhyun langsung berentiin langkah kakinya.

"_Jong?"_ gumamnya dalem hati.

Baekhyun pun nyari asal suara yang tadi dia denger itu.

.

"Iya gue tau, tapi mo gimana lagi... Enggak ada pilihan, lo tau kan?"

.

Baekhyun denger suara itu lagi. Tapi sekarang suara cowo'. Jelas banget di telinga Baekhyun, dan dia ngerasa suara itu enggak asing di telinganya.

.

"Gue enggak suka ngeliat elo nangis kaya' gini... Please, jangan nangis di depan gue..."

.

Baekhyun kesentak kaget. Nafasnya kecekat, oksigen serasa ilang dari udara. Dia enggak bisa nafas, matanya mulai panas, dan bibirnya gemetaran.

Dia udah nemu asal suara itu. Di balik rak ketiga perpus...

.

"K-kai..."

.

Air mata Baekhyun lolos gitu aja ngebasahin pipinya yang udah merah nahan sakit di hatinya. *nah loh? Bahasa Riry kok tiba-tiba nge-angst begini yak?!"

.

Pemandangan yang Baekhyun liat sekarang bener-bener bikin kepalanya mo meledak. Dadanya sakit banget...

Ya, Kai... pacarnya ternyata tega ngeboongin dia.

Kai yang selalu bilang cinta ke dia, sekarang lagi meluk cewe' laen...

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Annyeongggg... *Tereak pake' toa Bu Tiffany***

**Akhirnya, chapter 3 ini bisa Riry updet U.U huhuhuhuhu**

**Maaf, mian, bener- bener sangat minta maaf Riry ya karena nge-updetnya kelamaan pake' banget ,**

**Riry lgi masuk semester 3 sekarang, dan banyak banget tugas dari dosen yang musti dikerjain, jadi Riry bingung buat bagi waktunya, hiks**

**Sebenernya ini udah selesai lama, tapi Rirynya enggak punya waktu buat uploadnya, hiks Jaringan inet di kosan Riry ancur bingit, jdi susah banget, sedih Riry, pengen pindah kos ajah... *lah kok Riry malah curcol yak?!* aish sudahlah, abaikan ajah...**

**Tapi Riry akhirnya bisa ngeupload inih, jadi tenang deh hehehehe**

**Eh, tapi maaf banget deh ya kalo' chap.3nya malah tambah garing, jangan gebukin Riry dan jangan bunuh Riry, ntar Riry aduin ke Papih Siwon biar dipeluk satu-satu, wakkssss... yang mau angkat tangan!**

**Oh ya, Riry mau ngebales Review Readers-nim dulu deh...**

* * *

**Kaibaekshipper : Ciyus gokil? Haha ma'acih ma'acih, smoga yang chapter 3 ini gak ngecewain chingu ya... Kaibaek moment bakalan banyak di chapter depan... okeh?! Pantengin ajah terus, happy reading chingu :D**

**Berlindia : Eoh?! Siapa yang kaya' orang stress chingu? Ceritanya? Castnya? Or Rirynya nih? Hahaha**

**Icha Chae : Uaaaa ... dongsaeng #sksdjuga :p... yap panggil Riry sesuka hatimu hehehe, mau manggil Riry Nyonya Do atau tunangannya Luhan uga boleh, hehehehe... Okeh, ini udh lanjut ya, smoga suka chap. 3 ini, happy reading Saengieeeee ^o^**

**Yixing-jpg : Haha, iya Sehunnie baru d sunat tuh, kasian... Nah, itu ChanLu muncul, gimana gimana? Awalnya pengen nulis Dora, tapi kea'nya gak kece gitu Chingu, trus tiba-tiba aja terlintas tweety di otak Riry, ya udah deh kekekeke... Gomapta for repiunya ne**

**Askasufa : Hahaha, ini epep percampuran bahasa,kekekeke... Sip, terus dukung Bang Sehun ya Chingu, smoga perjuangan dia enggak sia-sia, aminnnnn... Wah Chingu orang banjar? Sama donk, wkwkwkwk :p**

**BLUEFIRE0805 : Woaaahhh, chap.3 update ^_^, gimana? Mian deh kalo' enggak memuaskan, hehehe... Happy reading Chingu, hope you'll like it...**

**Byunpopof : Serius makin seru? Ahahaha, seneng deh kalo' Chingu suka... Hayooo, kibarin bendera HunSoo bareng2! Chap 3 udah updet, smoga kamu suka neeeee, gomawo for ripiu, happy reading :D**

**LevesqueXavier : Huehehehehehe :3 Ciyus keren? Ahahaha, biasa ajah kok Chingu, malah ceritanya abal2, wkwkwkw... Iya tuh Sehun gak tau tempat mau nyosor, kena deh batunya,keke... ini udah updet ya, ma'cih udah ripiu, happy reading ^^**

**AbigailWoo : Iya nih, udah gede juga baru sunat, malu-maluin :P , wah Chingu ripiunya panjang banget, jadi Riry mo bilang 'iya" Chingu bener, wkwkwkwk, ini udah apdet, maap kelamaan yak?! Happy reading, muah muah ^o^**

**EXOTics : Weesssss, tenang Chingu, Kaibaek bakalan dikupas di Chap.4, so pantengin terus neeee :D... Thanks for ripiu, happy reading ^^**

**ExileZee : Hhahaha, udah tau kan mereka diapain ama Pak Yesung?! Eits, itu si Dio dibawa kerumah Sehun loh?! Kira2 mo diapain yak?! Hayo tebak... Sip *tos* Bales tendang Tao, wkwkwkwk :p**

**Ockta1810 : Wahhhh! *lompat2* seneng, ternyata yang suka ChanLu ama HunSoo banyak juga yak?! Iya, mereka crack couple faforit Riry loh, hahahaha #tos# Okeh, ini udah updet ya, ma'acih udah sedia ngeripiu epep gaje Riry ini, happy reading^^**

**Gingerbread124 : Hahaha, mian yah Chingu, tapi entah kenapa aja gitu Riry suka kalo' Kris di bully *ditendang Kris* hehe, miahae oppaaa :P... Wah, jangan sampe' gondok deh, kan sakit tuh, tenang ini udah di updet, jadi jngan gondok ya... happy reading ^^**

**: Hahaha, makasih udah ngakak? Emank lucu ya? Hahahahaha ^^... Wah, maap ya Chingu, KaiHun di epep Riry ini jadi terpisah, heheheh *ketawanista* Sip, ini udah apdet chap.3, happy reading... Makasih juga buat ripiunya ne ^^**

**Alysasparkyuelfshawol : Uwoooo? Kalo' lucu brarti harus ketawa, hahahahah :3, yey Chingu jadi suka HunSoo? Yesss! Brarti jumlah HunSoo shipper bertambah yeyeyeyeye ^o^... Ditunggu aja ya KrAynya, ntar pasti muncul deh, pokoknya pantengin terus wokeh?! Happy reading neee ^^**

**Imeelia : Wkwk, iya tuh Dio... Engaak papa Chingu, skali2 Bang Dio happy gituh,kekekeke... Thanks for ripiu, happy reading :D**

* * *

**Wah, Riry makasih pake' banget buat yang udah ngeripiu, follow, ama favorite nih epep ,kekekeke...**

**Pokoknya, tetep pantengin ya, Riru bakalan usahain supanya chap 4 bisa updet ASAP, AMINNNNN...**

**Happy reading readers-nim ^^**

**At least, mind to review?**


End file.
